Here By Me
by pairegal21
Summary: It’s about peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending as a longer stay because sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so peter has to live with the bennets to protect her. Its also going to be a nonrelated paire fic not that I’m again
1. A Heroes Returns

**Here**** by Me**

**Takes place in Season 2.**

It's about peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending as a longer stay because sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so peter has to live with the bennets to protect her. Its also going to be a non-related paire fic not that I'm against the incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and peter's and claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from west, it will be very anti west. & plz forgive my spelling and feel free to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if I'm any good at writing.

**Chapter 1****: A hero returns**

_**Highschool**_

**Claire was wearing ****her blue cheerleading outfit walking out the entrance of her high school, alongside the other cheerleaders. Claire then spotted West and immediately went up to him and placed a kiss on his lips 'Hey there, miss me', Claire teased. 'Just a little' West teased back and started to tickle her and she couldn't stop laughing, then something caught the corner of her eye that caused her to stand completely still, almost frozen.**

**No it couldn't be, she thought to herself, she couldn't believe who was standing only a couple of metres away from her. She began running away from West with no explanation to get a closer confirmation that what she was seeing was real. Peter was alive with a small smirk on his face with Nathan beside him. **

**She practically jumped on****to Peter hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go while he hugged her back. 'How can this be? I thought you were..' The tears began to form around her eyes. Then Nathan interrupted 'What about my hug?' and Claire enveloped Nathan in a hug too. West was left watching Claire hug a guy that he'd never seen before, a pang of jealousy hit him, also because the other cheerleaders were giggling and whispering about how hot the guy Claire ran to was. **

'**Peter your alive, I just can't believe this. What happened?' Claire asked Peter as she slipped out of Nathan's hug.**

'**Let's just say it involves me**** waking up in Ireland, with no memory and it was because in my missing 4 months I discovered who my real parents were, I'm adopted. And I don't know if my mu…I mean Angela stole me as a baby or what plans she has for me, all I know is she was willing to let me and hundreds of other people explode' **

**Nathan put rested a hand on Peter's shoulder 'Calm ****down Pete.'**

**Then Claire spoke '****All that matters is that you're back' that's when West chose to walk up to Claire. **

'**And who's this?' Nathan ****said while shooting a cold stare toward West. **

'**Oh, um this is my boyfriend West, and West this is my bio-dad (gesturing towa****rd Nathan) and this is my hero,' She gestured toward Peter while a smirk also played on her face.**

**West noticed the way Claire looked up to Peter, she probably didn't realise the way they looked at each other but West did, he had been with Claire while she grieved for her dead uncle, she was never able to completely move on from his death, and now that he was back West began to ****wonder whether she saw him as more than an uncle, after all she had just referred to him as her 'hero'. West quickly shook off what he was thinking, they were blood related and he was just being paranoid. Nathan interrupted his thoughts 'So you're the young man who's been seeing my daughter, I think we need to have a little chat' West was kind of scared and his serious tone, he looked at Claire who squeezed his had reassuringly and West followed Nathan to a spot away from Peter and Claire.**

**Claire was now a****lone with Peter and noticed he was squirming, 'Peter, what's wrong? You know that what ever it is I can handle it now that your here.' **

'**Claire, something else happened to me when I was gone, I ran into Sylar and ….' Claire was**** expression changed suddenly. **

'**What he's alive too, but we saw him die and ………' Peter grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes 'Look I know Claire that it's unbelievable, but there's something else.' Claire was about to go hysterical now. **

'**Something else, what could be possibly worse than Sylar still living and breathing.' **

'**I drew a painting before I came here and it was of Sylar, (he gulped) he had killed you here at this high school's prom.' **

**Claire began to walk away from Peter realising that her life would never be normal and no matter what she did she would never be safe. 'Claire' Peter called out but Claire kept walking.**

**Nathan and West came up to Peter, Na****than asked 'What's going on?' **

'**I told her, (Nathan gave him a disapproving look) what was I meant to do, lie to her?' **

**West then butted in 'told her what' and Peter suggested that he better go after her and he did.**

_**Bennet**__**'s Residence**_

**Claire finally arrived home it was after six. She walked in to find Peter and Nathan with Noah. 'Claire bear, where were you? I was so worried.' Noah rushed down to Claire and wrapped her in a bear hug.**

'**I just needed sometime to ****get away from all of this stuff that's going to happen.' she said reassuringly to her dad giving him one of her famous sad little smiles, she than glanced over to Peter giving him an apologetic look.**

**Noah stepped aside while Peter put his hands light****ly on her shoulders,'Don't worry, I'm going to protect you from Sylar again, nothing's going to happen. I'm going to stay here until Sylar is out of our lives once and for all.' **

'**I just want something in my life to be normal, but I guess have to accept that's never going to happen.'**

'**Claire, not being normal isn't such a bad thing' he said as he ****used his power of illusions and transformed himself into Justin Timberlake. **

**She**** laughed; it was the first time Noah had seen her face light up in a while. Peter living here was going to be good for her it also helped knowing that Claire would be much safer with him around. Peter than changed back to his old self.**

'**Well I'm off then.' Nathan spoke up, sure he wanted to be more part of Claire's life, but first he had to work on getting the rest of family back. He had pushed them away when he needed them the most after Peter's death. And now that Peter was alive again, he felt he had the strength to get his life back on track, all that really mattered to him now was family. Even if he and Peter weren't biologically related anymore he would always be his brother just as Noah would always be Claire's dad. **

"**Do you really have to go soon' Claire pleaded. 'Yeah, Nate. We've still got all that brotherly bonding to catch up on.' Peter added.**

'**Trust me Pete there's plenty of time for that, but right now I have to find out where I stand with Heidi, remember the longer I wait, the longer I don't know how things are going to turn out between us. And Claire, don't worry I'll still be keeping in touch with you any time I get, you mean more to me then you'll ever know, you were there for me when Peter wasn't. And I know that I don't have to worry about you that much because I know I'm leaving you in good hands.' Nathan than walked over kissed her on the cheek and she reached up for another hug. **

**Nathan than made his way to Pete****, and grabbed his shoulder whispering 'Make sure you take good care of her' and he walked out the door. **

**Mrs Bennet walked in at the sound of the door, 'Oh, Claire your back…., who's this?' **

**Noah answered**** her, 'It's a long story, I'll tell you in the kitchen.' They both walked out of the room leaving Peter and Claire alone again. **

'**So have you unpacked yet, did you even bring anythin****g?'**

**Peter let out a small smirk, **'**I did, I already spoke to your father before I came here and dropped off my stuff, but no I**** haven't unpacked yet. C'mon you can help me.' Claire followed Peter upstairs, his room was in the guest room which was next to hers. **

'**Start with that box, so how are you finding LA compared to Odessa?' **

**That's what Claire loved about ****Peter; he was always concerned about her when he didn't have to be. They had known each other for a short while before the explosion, he hadn't even met her and was willing to risk his life for her, then as weeks progressed he became her 24/7 body guard protecting from Sylar and that's why he was her heroe.**

'**It's different, especially without Zach. But I just feel like I can't really be myself. In Odessa I didn't have to watch what I said in class, or pretend to be someone else, I'm a Butler for crying out loud, at least I was allowed to go back to cheerleading.' **

'**You know your dad's only trying to protect you, but I do wish that things were easier for you, just remember it does gets better. When I was in high school I wasn't the most popular person, so you can see I why it wasn't that great, but after I graduated…' Claire found something and immediately had to cut him off.**

'**So this was you, I can see why high school didn't really work out for you.' Claire giggled, she had found a picture of Peter in his photo album, wearing his t-shirt tucked in his trousers, he had freckles, the works, his looks had really changed but he seemed like the same sensitive guy he was in high school. **

**Peter asked seriously, 'Give me that'. **

**Claire then began to run out of the room with it but Peter telekinetically closed the door so she couldn't escape****, he then reached her and started tickling her, she was laughing uncontrollably until the picture dropped out of her hands.**

'**And**** who's Zach, another boyfriend? Peter teased. Her laughter stopped.**

'**No, we were really close friends, he was my best friend, ****and the only person who kept me sane at high school, but that all changed when…….' Claire didn't want to dredge up the past, it just made her life feel worse than it was, but she felt like she could open up to Peter, because he was family, well actually he wasn't but he was the only person who hadn't let her down in the past and knew how to make her feel better. **

'**My dad sent the haitan to ****Zach; he has special abilities like us to wipe out people's memories. My dad knew that he knew what I could do, and I guess he was trying to protect me from the company finding me, but I lost my best friend in the process.' **

**Peter looked into her ****eyes; he couldn't believe how much Claire had been through at 17. He wanted to so much make her forget all the pain her abilities had caused her which was kind of ironic because her abilities were mean to heal her pain. **

'**The sad thing is, I trust you more than my own dad.' **

**Peter came towards her wrapping her in his arms, 'Things will get better I promise.' Claire felt so warm and safe in his arms, she was so glad he was back.**

'**Claire, Peter, dinner's ready.' Claire pulled away from his embrace, 'Thanks, now let's go eat.' Peter was glad he had brought a smile back to his face. **

So I'll post the nxt chapter soon, I'm already half way through. As for that illusion power and peter transforming into Justin Timberlake, I couldn't really think of anything that he could do with her powers to make her laugh.


	2. It's All About Trust

**Here ****by Me**

**Takes place in Season 2.**

It's about peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending as a longer stay because sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so peter has to live with the bennets to protect her. Its also going to be a non-related paire fic not that I'm against the incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and peter's and claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from west, it will be very anti west. & plz forgive my spelling and feel free to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if I'm any good at writing.

By the way thanks every1 for all the reviews I seriously didn't expect to get any yet, you all encouraged me to write a longer chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it, sorry I don't have much of a good vocab list, I don't read a lot but when I do its all paire fics.

**Chapter 2: It's all about trust**

_**Bennet's Residence**_

**Claire woke up, she didn't want to, she wasn't much of a morning person. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She tried turning the knob and realised it was locked. **

**Claire was always the first up, cause she took the longest to get ready, **_**Who the hell would be in there at this time of the morning.**_** Then the thought just hit her, it was probably Peter. He then chose that moment to come out, he was wearing nothing but a towel and his hair was dripping wet. Claire's eyes widened, she couldn't believe how hot her uncle or should she just call him friend looked right now. He had biceps practically bulging out of his body, now she was definitely a morning person. 'Sorry, normally I'm the only one that wakes up this early.' **

'**I could only imagine**** why, being a cheerleader, and having to worry about your hair, make up and…' Claire started to get defensive.**

'**It's not like that (she punched him in the arm) I'm a girl and that's what girl's do. Why are you up so early?' **

**Peter replied 'I'm a morning person.' Yes, Peter had read her thoughts; this was an ability he had trouble turning off and on. Claire was still oblivious to this.**

**He then walked passed her while Claire turned around and glanced up and down his body again, yep there was not question about it he's body was probably the hottest one she's ever seen, he was even better looking then Just Timberlake.**

**After she had finished getting ready an almost an hour ****& a half later she came downstairs to the living room finding Peter and her brother Lyle playing on the Xbox.**

'**Oh crap' Lyle put his hands on his head shocked at how Peter kept beating him, Peter was cheatin****g unknown to him by reading his thoughts on what moves he was planning on making in the game. **

**Then Claire spoke up 'Move over Lyle and let me have a turn.' **

"**You really think you can beat me' **

'**You can talk. Your 26 years old and playing video games what are you a kid?'**

'**You know Claire, ****there are plenty of people our age who have one of these.' He said as he bet Claire in the in the game.**

'**Not so indestructible now, Claire****' **

'**You're so immature'**

'**You can talk.' Noah interrupted coming in from the kitchen. 'You lost the car I gave you.'**

'**What, my car was stolen.' She looked as innocent as possible.**

'**Claire left her keys in the Car.' Noah explained to Peter.**

'**Well at least something normal happened to you' Peter joked, Claire clearly wasn't laughing. **

**Then she looked up at her dad 'Please don't make me take the bus.' **

**Her dad then said 'I'm sorry I can't take you, I've been late enough to work**** as it is'**

**Peter than interrupted them 'I'll take her' **

**Claire looked up at him hesitantly, 'How, you don't have a car here, as far as I know.' **

**Peter ****replied 'There are other ways to get around'.**

**Noah knew he wanted to fly her to school 'I don't think that's such a good idea, we've got be extra careful now because of the company trying to find us.' **

'**Trust me. We'll be invisible the whole time and you'll save a couple of dollars, and Claire will be happy.'**

**Claire smiled at her dad and he said 'Fine, just make sure no one sees you.'**

**Peter and Claire went out to the backyard to leave so no**** one would see them turn invisible, she had her duffle bag on her shoulder and Peter instructed her, 'Now just hold on tight.' **

**She grabbed him tightly and they began to lift off the ground, 'Peter, you know this isn't the first time I've done this.' **

**Peter look surprised 'You mean you can fly too as well as regenerate?' **

**Claire giggled, 'No, you know West, well he has an ability too and its flying.' **

'**Does, your Dad know?****' **

'**West and I haven't told him but he said that he does know about what he can do because when my dad was working for the company, my dad kidnapped him and he got left with one of those marks.' **

**Peter was now concerned about Claire's safety, 'Your father sounds like he has a lot of secrets, no wonder why you don't feel like you can completely trust him. What happened when West met your dad****?'**

**Claire answered 'He hasn't yet, he doesn't really know I have a boy friend but I know he probably suspects something.' **

'**Well I bet your boyfriend can't do this too.' Peter took them higher in the sky at the speed of a lightening bolt. She screamed, they were going so fast but she was enjoying every minute of it. He then slowed down a bit flying with her through the mist of the clouds. She reached out her hand and she felt nothing but air. It was beautiful up there, she looked up at Peter who was focused on his flying, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.**

**Peter was now lowering her down a street away from her school. They were still holding each other when they landed for a couple of seconds. Claire then stared into Peter's eyes, '****you just don't know how I glad I am that you're back and at least I have one person I can have an honest conversation with.'**

**He tucked her hair behind her ear, 'I'll always be here for you no matter what.' **

**Claire smiled and began to walk away 'Don't forget to pick me up ****after school.' Peter just waved.**

_**Class**__**room**_

'**So, ****what happened when you got back home?' West and Claire were sitting at the back of class, he wanted to know if she was alright after yesterday. **

'**Peter and Nathan were there****, and Nathan left but Peter is going to be living with us for awhile, to protect me from Sylar.' **

**West didn't really like where this conversation was going, she was living with another guy and especially after she had told him that they ****weren't related after all. **

'**I think everything is go****ing to be okay, Peter promised me he wouldn't leave until Sylar was taken care of, and I totally forgot to tell you he can fly like you, remember how my car was stolen? Well he offered to fly me to school. My dad only allowed him to because he made us both invisible when we went.' **

**West was really jealous now, he was meant to be the only one that could take Claire flying****. It was there special thing.**

"**What else can Peter do?' ****he was said it like he was in a really bad mood. **

"**What's wron****g with you?' Then Claire realised how much she had talked about Peter, well she still couldn't get over how he was back in her life again, but West probably didn't want to hear her talk about another guy whenever she was with him. **

**Claire assured West ****'Don't worry West, you're the only one I want to be with and kiss and…' West then leaned over and kissed her, how could he be so stupid, he knew he could trust Claire. **

'**By the way do you want to be my prom date?' West asked her.**

**Claire began to tease him ****'Um, I have to think about, cause you see there's this other guy called Peter who…of course I would, I'd love to.' She gave him big grin, and laughed at how easily West could jump to conclusions. **

**Claire and West were w****alking out of the school building at the sound of the bell, hand in hand. Then got to outside the doors and as West was about to kiss her good bye, Claire spotted Peter standing in front of the car. Completely forgetting about West she hurriedly walked to Peter.**

'**What's this? I kinda liked flying.****'**

**Peter replied, 'Put it this way, you get to drive again, at least sometimes anyway.' Claire smiled at him and ran the rest of the way to hug him. **

'**Thanks Peter so much.' Peter was surprised at how excited she got and he got another hug, which he hoped she wouldn't step away from for a while anyway. Peter should probably not have been feeling this way about a girl who was 10 years younger then him but there was something about her that him feel so comfortable and alive, like he was a teenager again when ever she was around him, a smile crept on his face. West was just left looking on still at the front doors of the school. He definitely had to worry about this 'Peter'/' hero' guy. He seemed to always be around and interrupting whenever he was with Claire. Well at least Peter wouldn't be there when and he took Claire to the prom, it would be just the two of them.**

_**Bennet's Residence**_

'**You can't drive it' Bennet firmly spoke to his daughter.**

'**But dad this is so unfair, Peter said I could. What's the big deal anyway?'**

'**Claire, the point is you lost a car, and you have to learn that that was actually a big deal."**

'**Fine!' She ran upstairs to her room. She knew why her dad didn't want her to have another car anytime soon because leaving the keys in the car was kind of irresponsible, but Peter would be in the car supervising her while she drove, her dad was just so stubborn, like she was. **

**Downstairs Peter was ****apologising to Mr Bennet and he'd actually never been so scared of him then he was now. He'd never seen him yell before that way and it was because of him, he reminded himself not to ever get on his badside.**

'**It's okay Peter, I know that I probably overreacted a little, she's just growing up so quickly and I know she's a lot more mature then most people her age, she just sometimes doesn't see everything for what it is. Can you go see if she's alright?'**

'**Sure Noah. Look I'm really sorry again' and he walked up the stairs to Cla****ire's room. He knocked on the door.**

'**Can I come in?****'**

_**Great another lecture, everyone treats me like I'm a child. **_**'Sure.'**

**He sat next to her on her bed and began 'Claire I'm not here to be the bearer of bad news, just to talk if you need to.'**

'**Did my dad send you after me?'**

'**Yeah but I was going to check on you anyway, look Claire its only a car.'**

'**No its not, its all about trust Peter. My dad's lied to me time and time after again and I'm still able to trust him after everything he's done, and he can't even trust me even when you were even when you were there with me to just drive a car. I think I deserve a lot more from him. **

'**You should go downstairs and ****tell him that' she nodded in agreement and he gently squeezed her hand for support. He could tell from reading her thoughts that deep down on some level she was afraid of her father. **

'**Thanks again,' she made her way to the door and before she left she told him 'You always know the right thing to say.' **

'**Look, because its Peter you can drive as long as he's in the car with you, but I just wished you'd ask****ed first and I'm only letting you do this because your not going to like the next thing I'm going to tell you.'**

**Claire looked up at him, she couldn't think of anything else that could make her upset then she had just been, and then she thought about what else was coming up, the prom and how he'd banned her from going to the homecoming dance because of Sylar's attack.**

'**No dad, I'm going****.'**

'**Claire, Sylar could kill you and**** your safety is more important to be then some stupid dance.'**

'**You can't do this to me again, I'm indestructible for crying out loud and I've already been asked…'**

'**By who, I thought you said you weren't dating anyone.'**

'**I'm not dad. Some guy just asked me, please just let me go.'**

'**I kind of ****have to agree with your dad on this one Claire, can't you see you'd be right where Sylar wants you.' Claire turned around to face Peter who'd come back down stairs after hearing all the yelling again. **

'**But Peter, I thought you of all people would be able to understand.' She looked at him the way she did when Peter had lied to her about going to see Nathan before the explosion.**

'**Look, Claire you have to understand that it doesn't matter if your indestructible around Sylar, I've died twice around him with you power, what if I'm too late to save you and he does what he did to Jackie, the only way you could go is if I was around you the whole time, so the only way for me to able to protect you from him is for you to stay here.'**

**The phone rang and Noah went to answer it.**

**Claire looked at Peter sympathetically, she knew she was asking too much to go to her prom it was to risky for her, she just really wanted to go and was sick of Sylar interfering with any chances she had at just living her life. **

'**Peter, I'm sorry I blew up before I just really wanted to go.' **

'**Well you can.' Noah surprised her.**

'**You can't be serious, do you know how much danger she would be in, especially alone.'**

'**But she doesn't have to be, if you agree to be one of the chaperones at the dance. That was the school that just called and they asked me, but if you went you'd be able to keep an eye on Claire.'**

**Peter just nodded and Claire asked**** him 'Are you sure you can handle Sylar even if he does come after me?'**

'**I know I can, especially with you to heal me if he does hurt me.' He gave her one of his devilish grins, and Claire's smile brightened.**

'**I wouldn't be smiling so much young lady. I want to meet this boy who's taking you.' Noah firmly told her, she gulped.**

_**Dining Room**_

'**Pass the salad****, Pete.' Claire trying to be funny but Peter just glared at her, and then played along as well.**

'**Since when do you get to call me that Claire-bear, where'd that name come from anyway?'**

**Noah answered him ****'Ever since Claire was one, the only thing that would stop her crying is when she was holding a teddy bear. Since then I've bought her countless teddy bears and she's loved each one, until now. She told me last year that she was too old for them.'**

'**Well I am and you know what else I'm too old for, that name.'**

**Peter ****laughed; it was so cute watching her getting all worked up over nothing.**

_**Noah's Study**_

'**I really appreciate you looking after Claire like this, I know it must be a burden not getting to go home with your brother and see your Mum again.'**

'**No, its no trouble at all**** and I'm actually trying to avoid my mum after all the lies she kept from me.' Peter cleared his throat, 'which reminds me, maybe you should let Claire in more, she's not coping that well with having to hide herself from the world and especially when I know your hiding something else.'**

'**I have my reasons.' Noah then looked up at him, 'If I tell you what I'm really doing you have to promise me you won't tell Claire. I never wanted this life for her, all I wanted is for her to be happy and see her smiling like she used too before this whole regeneration thing happened. I've also noticed how she looks up to you and your bringing her back to her to her old self again, and for that I'm grateful.'**

**Peter started turning red**** a little. Noah didn't see this 'Okay, lay it on me.'**

'**I've been working with Dr Suresh and Matt on trying to bring down the company, and we've discovered there were 8 paintings Isaac left before he died, I'm afraid your painting wasn't the only one that was shocking to see.' **

**Noah went to his computer and opened the file. It revealed the painting of Noah's lifeless body and his cracked horn rimmed glasses, and next to him it looked like Claire and a guy kissing her, he actually looked a lot like the guy he drew in he's prom painting which just so happened to be him. He was surprised what Noah had to say about the painting.**

'**As far as I can tell, I'm dead and there is a guy is trying to comforting Claire but I don't know who it is, which is why I've had my suspicions of her having a boyfriend, he could even have something to do with my death. Are you sure Peter that she doesn't have a boyfriend?'**

'**Not that I Know of. I can see why you wouldn't want to tell her.' Peter couldn't stop looking at that painting. **_**Was it really them kissing?**__**No way, she thought of you as her uncle and your way to old for her and you know she does have a boyfriend. **_**But the guy in the painting looked so much like himself; he shook off what he was thinking. **

'**Don't Worry Noah, this painting isn't going to come true. Clearly there are much bigger things happening here than we thought.'**

**He walked out of his study and heard Claire screaming, she rushed over to where she was and he found her in living room with her mum, Lyle and Mr Muggles watching a movie.**

'**You're scared of that, compared to all we've seen.'**

**Claire looked over her shoulder, 'Oh c'mon like you've never gotten scared of a horror movie.' **

'**Nope.'**

'**We'll see have you seen 'the ring' before?'**

'**No.'**

'**Well come on and sit down and don't blame me when you can't sleep tonight.' She patted the empty spot next to her on the couch and he sat down. Lyle and her mum were on the couch next to her and Mr Muggles was sitting in her lap. He growled at Peter.**

'**What, I didn't do anything?'**

**Claire laughed at him, 'He just kind of gets that way around strangers, he'll like you soon if you're nice to him. **_**C'mon what's not to like.**_

**Peter suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and thought back to that painting again, he couldn't get it out of he's mind.**** He focused his eyes on the TV. In the movie, a man had turned on off the TV and it came back on again, the screen was flashing and a girl with dark hair covering her face was crawling outside of the TV towards him, the way she moved was really freaky. Then the lights went out in the living room and Peter jumped taking Claire's hand in his.**

'**See I was right.' Claire grinned.**

**Noah was behind them laughing he had just turned of the light, it was funny to see a grown man get so scared of a movie. Peter realised he's hand was still on Claire's and quickly pulled it away, 'Sorry.'**

'**It's okay, don't be.' **

**Peter was going to find it extremely hard to watch the rest of the movie and wasn't because of how scary it was. **


	3. A Night to Remember

**Here By Me**

**Takes Place In Season 2**

It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to critisize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.

In the chapter before what was italicised was meant to be thoughts as is here. Thanx for all the reviews, glad u guys are enjoying my first fic.

**Chapter 3: A Night to Remember**

_**Peters Bedroom**_

**Claire knocked on the door and Peter signalled her to come in. He was about to go to sleep and was only wearing his boxers and was tucked under he's sheets.**

**'What's wrong Claire?'**

**'Shhh', she sat close to him on top of his bed while he sat up. She leaned closer toward him and pressed her lips onto his. He pushed his lips harder and the kiss became more insistent. One of Claire's hands was digging into his back while her other hand was running through his hair. He groaned slightly pressing his body closer to Claire's.**

**He woke up in cold sweat and let out a small scream. _What the hell, I can't feel this way about her, she's 10 yrs younger than me. What's wrong with you? _He looked over at his alarm clock it was 5 am. He didn't think he could get back to sleep after that and was afraid of where else he's dreams would lead him. He lifted off his bed cover and was about to head for the shower when he heard a small knock at his door.**

**'Peter, are you okay?' Claire opened the door and went to sit by on top of his bed while he sat up like in his dream. 'I'm not a very heavy sleeper and I heard you scream through the walls. Did you have a nightmare from that movie?' She let out a small smirk.**

**Peter cleared his throat again, he was still shaken up about he's dream and it looked like it was coming more true by the minute. 'I'm fine and no it wasn't a nightmare just a really strange dream.'**

**'What was it about' She had one hand on his leg which was still under the covers but she didn't notice. She was more interested in what had gotten him so shaken up in his dream.**

**_What the hell was he going to say, the truth? No, she'd probably never talk to her again._'I don't remember. It's all really a blur.' She believed him and didn't question it any further.**

**'Okay, well I'm going to go back to bed now.'**

**As she turned around, Peter called after her. 'Nice pyjamas by the way.'**

**She glared back at him; she was wearing pink flannelette pyjamas with little teddy bears on it.**

**'Trust me, I didn't choose them. My mum bought them for me. Are you trying to tell me that your mum never bought clothes for you and made you wear them even though you didn't like them when you were younger?'**

**'You got me there. Goodnight Claire.'**

**'Sweet Dreams, Peter.' She left and Peter knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep after that.**

**_High__School_**

**Claire was putting her books in her locker when West came and hugged her from behind, she jumped a little. 'What's wrong, don't you like surprises? West asked her.**

**'No, I love them. Just a little jumpy from watching… never mind' She kissed him on the cheek.**

**'So, I was going to go get tickets for the prom tommorow, are you still able to go?'**

**'Yeah, I am now. My Dad said I couldn't because he was worried about Peter's painting coming true but then the school called looking for chaperones. He said I could only go if Peter offered to chaperone because he'd be there to stop Sylar if he comes near me. He was also asking a lot of questions about who was taking me.'**

**West was still grappling with the fact that Peter would be there yet again, 'Why can't I meet your dad Claire, I'm going to have to pick you up for prom so he'll see me anyway.'**

**'West, it's just better that you two don't meet and Peter's going to take us both, so my Dad won't see you anyway.'**

**Now West was beside himself, ever since Peter came back into her life it was like she couldn't go anywhere without him, it was like he was her boyfriend. He was about to storm off from Claire when he almost collided with Peter.**

**'Sorry.' Peter told West, he didn't respond.**

**'What are you doing here? Claire was surprised to see him here, but it was a nice surprise for her, Peter smirked at this reading her mind again.**

**'Yeah, what are you doing here?' West crossed his arms and could not think of any possible reason for Peter to be here again.**

**'The school asked me in so they could check out who I am and that I'm not a criminal or anything, after all I'll be watching over a lot of teenagers, they just need to see that I'm responsible enough.' Peter replied.**

**'How could anyone possibly think that you've got even one bad bone in your body?' Claire looked up at him almost seductively.**

**West was outraged at the fact that they were flirting again right in front of him, and the strange thing was they didn't even seem to notice this again.**

**Peter saw a spark her eyes or maybe he was imagining things again, like his dream, thinking back to it again he suddenly became a little nervous around her fidgeting with his hands, hopefully she wouldn't notice.**

**'Uh… Well I better get going then, I don't think being late would be a great way to start off with them.'**

**'Thanks for doing this again Peter, I know there are plenty of things you'd rather do then baby sit me all night.'**

**Deep down he knew that's the only place he'd rather be, anywhere with her.**

**'I don't mind at all. I just always want to see that smile on your face.'**

**She had a huge grin on her face and that was enough for him to walk away. She then quickly diverted her attention to West worried about how he spoke to her earlier.**

**'West, are we okay?'**

**West was still intending to walk off on her but realised that he'd be slowly losing Claire to Peter if he did, he had to swallow up his pride because he couldn't stand the thought of being without her.**

**'I'll just go get the tickets.' He wasn't smiling and Claire knew she was going to have to introduce West to her Dad sooner or later.**

_**Car**_

**Claire was waiting for Peter to pick her up after school when her dad drove by instead. She hopped in and asked 'Where's Peter?'**

**'He got a job, he's still able to take you to school but I'll be picking you up. He felt bad about just staying at our house and not paying rent or anything, and it's not like he has anything to do during the day anyway.'**

**'What's he's Job.'**

**'He got a position as a hospice nurse at Bernard's hospital, so he probably won't be home until late tonight.'**

_**Living Room**_

**Hours went by and Claire found herself really bored, normally Peter was with her just to kid around with or just to talk with. She was so use to having him around already and couldn't remember feeling this alone since he came to live with them. She finally surrended to watching a movie in living room. Her Mom went to bed early because she had a dog show the next day and Lyle wasn't allowed to stay up that late because he was a lot younger than Claire and her dad was in his office as usual doing god knows what.**

**_Finally_, she thought. She heard the door open and Peter came in to the kitchen then spotted Claire in the living room. 'What are you doing up so late, were you waiting up on me?'**

**'No, not everything's about you Peter, I'm just not that tired.' Peter knew she was really waiting for him to come home.**

**'What movie are you watching?' he said as he vacated the spot next to her on the couch, 'Please don't tell me its another horror movie.' She giggled.**

**'No, this one's a comedy, haven't you seen 'She's the man'.'**

**'I'm normally not home until at least 11: 00 back at my old job at New York, normally I just go straight to bed. I don't watch that much television really.'**

**'Well its 11:00 now, so why aren't you in bed?'**

**'Maybe I just like spending time with you.' Peter than wished he could take back what he just said, maybe he overstepped the friendship boundary when he said that. He cleared his throat and was shifting uncomfortably on the couch.**

**'Me too.' Claire replied back.**

**Peter then quickly changed the subject. 'You seem to watch a lot of movies that you have already seen.'**

**'Well, it's not like we really go out as much as a family because of having to lay low because of the company.'**

**'I'll take you to the movies one day then, we'll just use my invisibility but I'm picking the movie this time.' Maybe he was being a little to forward when he said that, he panicked a little when she took her time to say something back to him.**

**Claire more than liked the idea of that, but she felt a little guilty that she did because of her relationship with West. Something was different about the way she felt about Peter now, maybe she always felt that way. What ever she was feeling for him it seemed to grow stronger everyday he was with her. It was probably because they were living together and just becoming closer friends; after all they'd always be connected because the ability they shared, that's all it was.**

**'Fine, but um… your paying, it's not like I have a job or anything.'**

**'Deal.' Peter smiled and leaned back on the couch she smiled too.**

**Peter then jumped and immediately sat upright at Noah's voice,**

**'Peter, can I see you for a minute before I go off to bed.'**

**Peter was a little scared of Noah. He seemed to have this effect on him maybe because he'd been dreaming of making out with his daughter.**

**He got up following Noah before giving Claire a concerned look.**

_**Noah's Study**_

**Noah closed the door and Peter took a seat.**

**'Peter I know I can trust you. I just need to know that you won't take your eyes off Claire, not even for one second at school tomorrow.'**

**_He wouldn't be able to even if he tried._ 'Don't worry; I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I care a lot about her too.' Peter then returned to Claire who let out a small yawn.**

**'You should go to bed, you look really tired.'**

**'I will, after I watch this movie I love it too much,' she just loved spending time with him.**

**Peter gulped again slightly, god how he'd wanted to grab her and kissed her like in his dream. _No, Peter what are you thinking? She has a boyfriend, your too old for her remember. Then why was she also feeling the same way he did on some level?_ He focused on the movie again, trying not to think of all the thoughts that roamed around in his mind of her.**

**The movie looked like it was going to end soon, it had been hour and a half almost and he'd managed not to looked down at Claire once until now when he felt her head rest on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut; she had fallen asleep on him. _What should he do? Carry her to her bed, change her into her pyjamas, No Peter don't even think about it. I'll just wait till the movie is over and maybe she'll wake up by then. For now he was enjoying the weight of her body being lightly pressed upon his._**

**The sun was shining through the window and Peter's eyes flickered open from the brightness of it. He looked down and realised he was still on the couch and had his arms wrapped around Claire who was lying comfortably on his chest. She then started murmuring and slowly opened her eyes as well. His heart was beating so fast right now; they had slept together wrapped up in each other all night. Despite her beginning to wake up he still refused to let go of his hold on her.**

**Claire then looked up and realised she had fallen asleep on Peter and so had he, she turned her head so that her eyes were locked with his. Claire then broke there moment trying to avoid the awkwardness that was between them now, 'So I guess I fell asleep during the movie.'**

**'The movie you liked so much.' Peter then quickly removed his arms from her and Claire lifted herself off his chest immediately.**

**'Sorry about…,' Claire became really uncomfortable now; she had flushed a little in her cheeks.**

**'No I'm sorry that I…' Peter let out a tiny laugh at the situation they were in.**

**'What's so funny?'**

**'We just fell asleep together that's all it was.' Peter knew it was more then that but he wanted to make things between them as normal as possible again. He didn't want her to be avoiding her after what happened last night.**

**'Yeah' Claire said a little disappointed.**

**'Claire, Where are you? Its time to get up for school.' Noah yelled out when he was in Claire's room.**

**Claire yanked her head toward the other side of the house, if Noah knew her and Peter hadn't gone to bed last night, he might get other ideas. What were they going to do?**

Hey all I don't feel as though I did that good of job on this chapter, I don't know why it was so hard to write hopefully the nxt chapter will be up a lot quicker and i moved up the her prom thing earlier, lots of stuff is going to happen btw them at it, already started writing it.


	4. The Prom: Part I

**Here By Me**

**Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**Part 2 coming ve****ry soon, sorry for such a long wait everyone! By the way Peter never cut his hair like he did in 4 months ago. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Prom: Part I**

Peter was busy preparing for his fight with Sylar. Claire's prom was only an hour a way, but he would much rather spend the time before it making sure he would be able protect her. After all that's what heroes do. He started grinning of the though the day she told him that he was 'totally her hero.' The way she had said it and smiled at him, made him feel like he was a teenage boy again, with butterflies flying around in his stomach.

Claire had butterflies in her stomach too, not from the thought of Sylar attacking her but from Peter. She was getting ready for prom. He kind of felt more like her prom date then West. He would be the first to see her in her dress, he would be the one to take her and watching her all night because of Sylar. Why was she trying to impress him so much? West was the only guy she should be thinking about. Claire was trying to zip up her dress and was struggling to zip it up the whole way. She heard a knock at her door, it was Peter.

Peter wanted to make sure she was ready for tonight because he sure as hell didn't know if he was yet. If anything happened to her he didn't want to think of what he would do, and her dad would kill him. He wished she didn't want to go to the prom so much, but in no way did he want to wipe that smile off her face.

'Claire, can I come in?'

'Sure, you can help me zip up this dress.'

Peter stopped walking any further as soon as he opened the door. She was breathtaking; his heart must have stopped at that very moment. She looked like the most amazing woman he'd ever seen. She wore a white knee length, silky dress that fit perfectly around her body so much that it accented the curves of her body. Her hair was slightly parted on top, half up half down and it just flowed in front of her shoulders.

He realized he was staring and Claire was pretty aware of it too.

'Peter, are you okay?

"You look beautiful Claire.'

Her cheeks were rose pink now, 'so are you just going to stand there or help me?'

Peter came behind her and put his hand the start of the zip, he began to move it up while slowly moving up his hand up her back at the same time. Once it was zipped up to the top Peter's hand still remained there.

'Peter..' Claire's voice was barely above a whisper, just one touch and her spine was tingling sending shock waves throughout her whole body, she had never felt something like this before.

His hand was about to caress her back when Claire's mum budged in; Peter removed his hand instantly and gulped. Sandra didn't appear as though she'd seen anything.

'C'mon Claire, I gotta do your make up, you don't want to be late. You to Peter, your not going like that are you?'

'No, Mrs Bennet I was just getting ready for the other thing that's happening tonight.'

'Good to hear it, but now you have get dressed, you only have half an hour left.'

'Well unlike Claire, I only take 5 minutes.'

Claire looked at him she was going to laugh but couldn't. Her eyes were still locked with his; she still felt his touch on her bare skin. How was she going to be able to survive an entire car ride with him? She just smiled at him nervously.

Peter could tell that things were only going to get more uncomfortable between them; he tucked one of his bangs behind his ear. 'I better go get ready.' He left without daring to even look at her. He didn't know what to expect tonight.

30 minutes later Peter was waiting by the door anxiously, his hair was gelled and combed back and he was wearing his black suit attire with a white shirt, the top couple of buttons were left open.

Claire began to walk downstairs the whole time feeling Peter's gaze on her, when she reached the bottom her eyes widened he looked so different and absolutely stunning without his bags covering his face. That suit was so elegant and he pulled off the look so perfectly, he was definitely a Petrelli.

'Claire bear, you look wonderful, I mean you look wonderful Claire. Look how grown up she looks Lyle.'

'Yeah, she looks…pretty.' Lyle responded back queitly.

'A compliment Lyle, wow!' Claire was shocked that her brother had actually said something nice about her for a change.

Then Sandra came in with the camera, 'Picture time. Peter, do you mind?'

Sandra gave Peter the camera and he took a shot of Claire, Sandra, Noah and Lyle together.

Then Sandra gestured for Peter to come over, 'I want a picture with you two as well.'

_Great, how could he hide the way he felt about her in front of a camera. _He walked over to Claire unsure where to put his hands and finally decided to put one arm around her shoulders, dare not touching her back again. Claire's eyes remained on the camera and Peter's too, if she looked up at him or he did the same that picture would have really said a thousand words.

Peter reluctantly pulled his arm back, 'Goodbye Claire, have a good time.' Sandra told her while coming over to hug her, she couldn't believe how fast her girl was growing up.

Peter opened the door for Claire and just as they were about to leave Noah made a point to remind Peter again to keep Claire safe then they were gone.

Peter and Claire drove in silence; they were 5 minutes away from West's when Claire spoke up.

'How was your prom Peter?'

Peter kept his eyes on the road while answering 'I never really made it.'

Claire was dumbfounded 'What happened?'

'I had a crush on this girl and asked her to go with me, she calls to tell me she can't go at the last minute, so I didn't go because I didn't want to be a loser and go by myself, I just watched TV until Nathan came home. The front porch light was on and he hadn't opened the door yet so I assumed he forgot his keys. I opened the door and found him making out with the girl I was supposed to take. I guess that's brothers for you.'

'Nathan did that really?'

'Yeah, so that's why I didn't go.'

Peter pulled up the car on the curb; they had arrived at West's.

Before she left to get West she placed her hand over Peter's looking sympathetically at him.

'I promise this prom will be much better then that one, I'll even save you a dance.'

Claire didn't wait for him to respond and left the car to retrieve West.

Peter's face lit up, he just looked on as Claire walked to West's house._ Claire was sometimes just unbelievable, there was no way she was only 17._

Being the gentlemen Peter was when he saw Claire and West heading toward the car, he got out to open the doors for them.

He greeted West and he didn't say much. Peter noticed a sliver chain around Claire's neck with a white emerald in the centre, 'I don't remember seeing that before.'

Claire explained, 'West just gave it to me as a gift for prom, I just wish I had of gotten him one to now.' She looked at West adoringly and he did the same. Peter felt sick inside which he shouldn't have been. Claire's boyfriend buying a necklace for her shouldn't have affected him this much, deep down he wanted to be the guy that did something like that for her. And he couldn't stand the thought of Claire looking at another guy other than him, he was jealous but he'd never admit it.

'It looks nice.' Peter told her, he hated it because it was from West.

Claire got into the backseat of the car. West and Peter looked at each other, glaring at each other almost, he finally hopped in too. All Peter could think now was if he couldn't handle seeing them together for 5 minutes, how was he going to be able to watch the two for the rest of the night.


	5. The Prom: Part 2

**Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**Thanks for patiently waiting for my update! Sorry I'm so slow updating, I don't get inspired to write the chapter until a couple of weeks later for some reason. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Prom: Part 2**

One hour had gone by and still no sign of Sylar. Peter was going bored out of his mind. No one had come up to him and talked to him or even acknowledged his presence except for the occasional glances he received from Claire full of sympathy that he was forced to be there because of her. The other chaperones were all in there 40's or 50's, watching intently as the teenagers danced. There was someone else that looked around his age, she was a brunette and looked amazing, Peter probably should have gone over to talk to her but all he could think about was that Claire was the most amazing woman there. No one could compare to her. The woman close to his age began to make her way over to him, maybe this was a good thing, and maybe she would be able to take his mind off Claire.

Claire and West hadn't left the dance floor since they entered. They hadn't stopped dancing, Claire had noticed how alone and out of place Peter looked. She wanted so badly to walk over to him, but West was already concerned about how much more time she was spending with Peter then him. Only an hour had only gone passed, she couldn't believe it either, how much more she wanted to be with Peter right now then West. West was great and had never done anything wrong during there relationship, he deserved more from her. She promised herself that she would devote all her attention to West for the rest of the night, except for when Peter and her shared there dance. That was one promise she would not break, to make sure this prom would be a bit more better then his last. She glanced over to him for the last time tonight, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off him now. She saw that Peter wasn't alone anymore; a really attractive woman was all over him.

'I haven't seen you around here before, and you look too young to be a parent of any of these kids.' The woman had began striking up a conversation with Peter.

'No, I'm just the unc…I mean I just know one of them really well and I'm just doing her father a favour. I could ask you the same question.'

The woman blushed; _he's so cute_ she thought. Peter smiled at what she thought about him but Claire was the only woman that could make him blush.

The woman answered him, 'I'm Kate, the older sister of Michelle right over there. She practically threatened me to come so our parents would let her go. I guess I just got dragged along like you.'

'Yeah, I have no idea what the big deal is over prom anyway.'

'Didn't yours go too well? I was crowned prom queen at mine.'

'So you were one of those people.'

'One of who?'

'The popular kids.'

"Yeah, but things change a lot after high school, like the unpopular guys get the girl in the end.' She winked at him.

She was definitely coming onto him, and all he wanted to do was push her aside and continue staring at Claire, he was so transfixed by her and no matter what Kate did he still wanted only Claire. At the corner of his eye he did manage to catch a glimpse of Claire, and she looked really mad. Was she jealous?

Claire quickly looked away seeing that Peter had seen the way she had been staring at him. She was acting a like a jealous girlfriend she really had been spending too much time with Peter.

Another 2 hours had passed it was 10:00. Claire and West caught up with there friends and had made plans to go to the after party later since it didn't look like anything was going to happen to her after all. All of Claire's cheerleading friends were complimenting her on how pretty her necklace was. Peter's eyes hadn't left Claire throughout the whole night, he had lied to Kate, by saying that he already had a girlfriend waiting for him in New York to get rid of her. Claire was like the center of his universe. As he kept looking on it looked like West was finally leaving her alone, Peter had to talk to her or just be closer to her. He couldn't take just being on the sidelines anymore.

'I'm just going to go and get a drink, do you want one?' West asked her politely.

'No thanks, I'm okay.'

As West left, Peter made his way over to Claire. She was still upset at seeing him hitting on another women. She didn't like seeing him with anyone else.

Peter tried to think of something to say 'So you look like your having a great time.'

'Yeah, I am.' Claire answered looking away from him it was almost as if she was trying to ignore him

'Feeling nervous?'

'Nervous? Nervous about what there's nothing to be nervous about?' Claire just realised he was talking about Sylar. 'Oh you mean about Sylar coming.'

'What did you think I was talking about?'

'Nothing.' She had too change the subject and fast, but Peter did for her.

'Well you still owe me that dance.'

'I do, don't I?'

The song started and Claire put her arms around his neck while Peter put his on the small of her back, it was a slow song, Claire became even more nervous around him, then she remembered how he was with that other woman.

'So who was she?' Claire started to talking to him in a much more angrier tone.

'Who?'

'The woman you were talking to all night.'

'No one. Were you watching me?'

She was glad to hear that that women had meant nothing to him but how was she going to answer his next question.

'No I was just facing that way a lot when I was dancing with West.'

Peter was not buying that, he knew she wasn't being completely honest with him but he let it go because he just wanted to enjoy this dance with her, he felt like they were the only two people in the room. Peter and Claire just danced in silence He looked down into her eyes while she looked up into his. There bodies were touching because of where they were holding eachother, nothing could break apart the moment they were sharing.

West had just has his drink and was walking back to Claire, but he stopped slowly seeing Claire and Peter together. Peter was with his girlfriend again! He didn't know what to do, interrupt them? He'd just wait till the song was over he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Claire. He didn't think he'd be able to contain his anger if he interrupted them now anyway.

Peter and Claire were still moving to the song but there hands and eyes hadn't. They were glued to each other, the song was ending and Claire knew now she had to bring herself back to reality. Besides West was probably coming back any minute.

"So was this prom better?" Claire asked him.

Peter replied to her whispering in her ear, 'I think you made be love prom.'

Claire was blushing again, she shivered at how Peter's breath had felt against her skin. Then West came over to them. Claire couldn't have moved out of Peter's arms faster.

'Well I better get back.' Peter left and went back to where he was standing.

West looked at Claire then to peter for a second.

Claire tried to get his attention, 'What?'

West simply replied, 'Nothing.' He wouldn't let Peter get to him or come between himself and Claire.

Another 10 minutes and the Prom King and Queen were going to be announced. Claire decided to go and freshen up. West had slightly hinted to her that she was one of the nominees for prom queen.

Before she went out the door she just had to tell Peter where she was going so he wouldn't be worried about her going somewhere alone.

'Peter, you still hanging in there?'

'Yeah, watching people isn't so bad.'

'What's so interesting?'

'Nothing' he replied the same way she had to him.

Claire broke another awkward silence they were going to have. 'I'm just going to the bathroom, just wanted to let you know where I was going if you didn't see me out there.'

'I'm coming with you.'

'You can't its girls only.'

'I'm not coming in with you I'll just wait outside the door. I'm not taking any chances.'

'Okay.'

Peter followed her lead and waited outside the Girl's bathroom.

Claire reapplied her lip gloss, and put on some more mascara. She was putting everything back in her bag, and then stopped what she was doing. She heard something. Maybe someone else was just in the toilet or something. She went to the other end of the bathroom and all the toilet doors were open, she was alone in there. Then she thought maybe it was just Peter playing some practical joke on her or something.

She called out 'Peter is that you.'

She peaked her head inside one of the doors and stepped back immediately when she saw who it was.

'No, it's just me Sylar. I've been waiting a long time for this.'

Claire's heart was beating wildly she began running away as fast as she could from him but only made it to where the bathroom sink was. Sylar had shoved her up high against the wall with his power of telekinesis just like he had with Jackie at her homecoming dance. He held her in place with her power and began to cut her head open, she was screaming for her life.

Peter came barging in after hearing her yelling and wasted no time in using Sylar's power of telekinesis against him by throwing him to the floor of the other side of the bathroom. He rushed over to Claire who had fallen on the ground when Sylar's telekinesis had worn off. Sylar escaped while Peter was distracted by what had happened to her. Sylar had killed him so many times but he was still alive, he had to regroup. Claire's body lay lifelessly on the floor. He was on the floor with her lifting up her head in his hands, trying to stop her bleeding.

He was yelling while his eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, 'Claire! Claire! Please wake up. Claire don't do this to me!'

She then started coughing, and finally some words out 'You know I can survive anything Peter.'

Peter was never more grateful in his life then he had been now. The incision Sylar had left on her head began to heal. All that remained was the blood that was scattered down her face and all over her dress some on Peter's hands too.

'I'm just so glad I got here in time, you don't know what was going through my mind when I heard your screams. Claire. I should have never left your side.'

'Peter everything's fine. I'm alive thanks to you. You're totally my heroe.' She smiled. Peter did as well back at her. His hands were still firmly holding her face up under her neck and his face wasn't that far from hers because of how closely he'd been leaning on top of her when checking to see if she was alright.

Peter and Claire stopped talking again. Peter began to lean more forward and Claire was doing the same. There lips were inches apart. They were slowly bringing them closer to eachother until they almost touched.

'Claire, where are you? They're about to announce prom queen.' West was shouting outside the bathroom door, he found it was open and walked in on Peter and Claire quickly moving away from one another again.

'Claire,What happened?'

Peter stood up and took Claire's hand to help her up, but she didn't take it and got up on her own. She was feeling guilty and didn't think she'd be able to let go of Peter's hand in front of West if he had took it.

Peter explained to West 'Sylar was here.'

West grabbed Claire in the tightest hug ever, 'Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Where'd this blood come from?' Claire was still facing Peter while West was squeezing her. She didn't know where to start, and she wanted to be back in Peter's arms.

'West I'm alright because Peter was able to come to my rescue again, just in time. I don't know what I would have done without him. Remember West I can heal, the blood is just from where Sylar attacked me. I don't know how I can go back out there dressed like this.'

Peter and West both immediately took of there jackets and handed them to Claire and said in unison, 'Here.'

Claire didn't know what to do. Whose jacket should she chose?

Peter then had a better idea in his head, and it would involve him upstaging West again.

'Just stand still for a second Claire.'

Claire didn't know what he was going to do, but she trusted him so she did what he said. Peter came up closer to Claire again and waved his hand up her body, until all the blood stains had disappeared.

Claire looked in astonishment at Peter, 'Thankyou so much, really Peter.' It was like Sylar had never come by at all.

West was mad again at how Peter kept on saving her, he wanted Claire to look at him the same way she was she was looking at Peter and be the one to come to her rescue for once.

'Are you ready to go now?' West was growing annoyed, this night was supposed to be about Claire and him only.

'As ready as I'll ever be, do you really think I could get prom queen, I mean I only started about 2 months ago.'

West assured her, 'They'd be crazy not to pick you.'

Peter wanted to punch West, he wanted to be the one to tell her how she was the girl in the room worthy of that crown. That none of the other girls had a chance around her.

Claire took West's arm as they walked out of the bathroom this hurt Peter even more.

Claire had told Peter of her plans afterwards with West. Peter only stuck around the prom long enough to see Claire being announced as prom queen and West as prom King. He was not going to stick around to see the special dance they would have to share because of it. Peter had gone back to the Bennet's house alone. He was on the couch in the darkness of the living room. The rest of the Bennert's had gone to bed except Noah who had been waiting anxiously on the couch to know whether his daughter was still alive. After Peter had told him the events of that night that had transpired, Noah was able to go and get some sleep. So Peter was alone again and just decided to turn the television on. He wasn't going to be able to sleep again thinking about what Claire and West could be doing after prom.

Half an hour into the movie he heard the front door close. Was it Claire? No he wasn't expecting her this early. Maybe her and West had a fight. Peter really hated West.

He turned around at it was Claire to his surprise,' what are you doing home so early?'

"I wasn't really in the mood to go to some party after what happened to me before. It kind of hit me that you were right, I could have died back there. So what are you watching?'

'I'm not really sure actually, I just flicked it on anything.'

She took the seat beside him on the couch. 'Oh, this movie.'

'Claire you watch too much tv.'

'Yeah well look at you now. Your just like me.'

'It's your'e fault.'

'Mine? How do you figure that?'

"Spending all this time with you.' He looked at her again as he said it with those dark eyes of his and smiled at her, she did the same.

Another half and hour into the movie again and Claire had fallen asleep on him again. He thought this time she had watched the movie with him and fallen asleep with him on purpose. Of course he didn't mind her lieing against his chest but it was a good thing she wasn't awake to hear the heavy punding in his chest. He did the same and happily fell asleep next to her, who knew what else they'd end up doing spending more time together.

**Spoiler for nxt chapter: a real kiss might actually happen.**


	6. Something I can never Have

**Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**I realized I never really continued the last scene from chapter 3, so here it is.**** I hope it's not confusing. Sorry for the long wait again I always have trouble starting a new chapter off.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Something I can never have.**

The next morning they were awoken again by the sound of Noah waking up so Peter helped make it as if Claire had slept in her room the entire night again like last time.

**_Flashback_**

'_Peter what are we going to do?' _

'_Look just relax. R__emember I have plenty of powers to get us out of this.' He turned them invisible, grabbed her hand and instructed her, 'Just follow me and don't say a word.'_

_She followed Peter as he walked through her bedroom wall taking Claire through it as well. They could hear Noah's footsteps near by. _

'_Okay, I have to go now.' He went to walk out to his room through Claire's bedroom wall, but not before Claire said one last thing to him._

'_Thanks Peter, you're always saving me.'_

'_I know how it might of looked to your dad if he found us like that, and I don't want to get kicked out anytime soon because I….' Peter wanted to say that he couldn't take not seeing her everyday but instead all he said was, 'Have to keep you safe from Sylar.' Then he left._

_Claire responded to herself, 'Right.'_

**_End of Flashback_**

Noah had already stepped out for work. It was just Peter in the kitchen and his back was aching as he went to sit down at the breakfast table. Sleeping upright on the couch wasn't good for his back at his age. He struggled to get comfortable in his seat. Claire noticed this taking the seat next to him.

'Are you okay there?'

'Not really, my back's killing me.'

'Am I really that heavy?'

'What? No, it was just from lying against that couch.'

'Oh, well I can fix that.' Claire walked behind his chair, she was about to place her hands on either side of his neck on his shoulders but Peter turned around.

'What are you doing?' His eyes looked strangely at her.

'You'll see.' Peter turned his head back around.

Claire placed her hands around Peter's shoulders and began moving her hands massaging his neck then trailing them down his back and pushing her hands hard into his muscles, kneading every inch of his skin.

Peter did his best to stop himself from moaning out loud, the way her hands were all over his back touching him, was driving him crazy inside.

Claire spoke up, 'Feeling any better yet?'

Peter barely whispered, 'Yes..'

Claire couldn't hear what he said, 'Peter did you hear me?'

Peter was too transfixed by her touch. It was as if he was in a trance.

Claire then heard footsteps outside of the kitchen, she returned back to her seat. Peter became very startled, as if he had just woken up from sleeping. He shook his head and looked at Claire, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime.' She smiled back at him.

Sandra walked in at that moment holding Mr Muggles in her arms, 'So who wants waffles?'

'I've never had them before.' Peter answered Sandra.

Claire looked shocked, 'Seriously?'

Peter turned to face Claire, 'You know the family I grew up in, what kind of foods did you think we ate for breakfast?'

'Well, you've been missing out, there like my favourite food.'

'That's your favourite food? Well I guess I'll love them too then.'

Sandra interrupted them for the second time 'And Claire, your dad wants to meet the boy you've been seeing, you can bring him over tonight for dinner.'

'Uh…Okay,' she glanced quickly at Peter who had this enraged look in his eyes. What happened with them at Prom? Were they really about to kiss, what else was he doing having his face so close to her? She'd never be able to ask him those questions, but there were lots of little things that kept happening between them and she didn't know what to think about it.

Sandra asked, 'Peter, are you going to be here tonight or do you have work?'

'I'm not sure yet.' He'd love to see West get grilled by Claire's dad but he didn't know whether he could stand sitting across from them at dinner being the way they were around each other. Peter was fuming as well inside, it looked like she wasn't leaning in to kiss him at prom and maybe she wasn't jealous of that other woman that was with him, introducing your boyfriend to your family was a big step in anyone's relationship. How could he think that Claire would see him as more then her hero? That's probably the only reason why she looked at him the way she did.

Peter had gotten up to leave the kitchen Claire followed after him.

'Peter, my parents and West can't meet. West doesn't know that my dad's the one that kidnapped him when he was little.'

Peter did not want to help West out in this situation so he did the opposite, he could convince Claire to tell West the truth, so he'd get mad at her and not show up to dinner. 'I think you should tell him the truth. Your father's a smart man, its only a matter of time before he discovers who your seeing.'

'But what if he doesn't want to see me anymore?'

'Then he doesn't know what he'll be missing, and you'll still have me.'

'You'll never leave me Peter will you?' she asked him hesitantly, did she mean as much to him as he did to her?

'As long as I live.'

That answer was more then good enough for her because that meant forever.

---

'Just the person I was looking for,' Claire smiled up at West who took the seat next to her in the cafeteria.

'Why?'

'Well there's something I have to talk to you about'

'Your making me worried Claire.' _This was it_, West thought to himself, she was going to break up with him to be with Peter.

'My parents invited you over for dinner, they want to meet you.'

'That's all. I was scared there for a minute.'

'What did you think I was going to say? Meeting my Dad is definitely something not to look forward to, especially for you.'

'I just… never mind its silly.'

'You can tell me anything West, you know that.'

West had to make up something fast he did not want to put any ideas in Claire's head about breaking up with him.

'I thought something happened to you or your family, I always think of the worst, sorry.'

'No that's actually really sweet' she pulled him into kiss but it didn't give her the same tingly feeling it used to, it was like she had already gotten over him and moved onto someone else which was ridiculous. She then kissed him again to prove to herself that she

still felt the same way she did about West, still nothing. Something was different and she was afraid she knew why.

Then she remembered she still had to tell West somehow about the truth of who her dad really was. She had to listen to Peter, he always knew the right thing to do.

'Actually there was something else, something that I'm really scared to tell you, I just want you know that the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I was protecting you.'

This was even worse, West thought. Claire was probably seeing Peter behind his back instead.

'Okay well Peter convinced me to tell you so here it goes. The man with the horn rimmed glasses that kidnapped you when you were younger was my dad.'

'What?' West was grappling with the fact that what she said had nothing to do with Peter, the sound of his names from her lips had even angered him. But there was still the other thing that Claire had said. She had lied to him this whole time.

All West could say was, 'I'm not sure I'll be able to make dinner tonight.' He was hurt that Claire couldn't tell him something like this, he didn't know where he stood with her anymore, and he turned to leave.

Claire called after him, 'Wait'. Her voice was too quiet though and she didn't bother going after him, she didn't know why her legs wouldn't just move and run after him. Maybe she didn't want him after all.

She took her time walking back home to school, not even bothering to call Peter or her Dad to pick her up. She was sad; she had time to deal with West probably walking away from her for good, and part of her missed him already.

When she finally arrived home Peter was already there waiting anxiously on the couch for her. She had come home a lot more later than usual and was afraid Sylar had made another one of his appearances.

'Claire where were you? Was it Sylar did he..'

Claire cut him off 'I was just talking to West about well the truth.'

'Oh, how was it?'

'I'm not really sure I can call him my boyfriend anymore.'

'That bad.'

'Yeah.'

Peter had never seen Claire this down before, what had he done? He had been selfish; he had made Claire unhappy intentionally. West was her boyfriend and Peter should have been a good friend and accepted that.

'I'm sorry Claire.'

'Peter, it's not your fault, he would have found out sooner or later. It was just he was my first real boyfriend, first…' she didn't continue. She couldn't say he was her 'first love' she didn't think she could actually say that she was in love with him at all, she had just liked him a lot. He was always there for her like Peter was.

'He was never good enough for you anyway Claire.'

'Oh and who is?' Claire had her hands on her hips with what looked like a flirtarious smile masking her face.

Okay this was it, it was time for Peter to confess his true feelings for her.

'It's…' They were interrupted again, this time by Lyle, 'Hey Peter, I learnt these cool new moves on that play station game, up for another round?'

Peter still looking at Claire, answered Lyle, 'Um, yeah. Claire, are you going to be okay?'

Claire really wanted to know what he was going to say, but there was no way he was going to tell her now, 'Yeah, I'll just be in my room doing homework.'

Lyle was already on the couch waiting for Peter, 'Peter, are you coming?'

Peter was still just standing there watching Claire leave, 'Yeah.' He sat next to Lyle. They must of played 5 rounds by now.

'Ha ha, finally, I kicked your ass!' Lyle was excited, Peter had lost the game. He hadn't even tried to beat Lyle. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened in the bathroom after Sylar attacked. They would have kissed if they hadn't been interrupted by West who always seemed to be around her, it was like he was stalking her. He could never leave her alone, but Peter couldn't either.

Sandra came in the lounge room and he quickly stopped thinking what was on his mind.

'Peter would you go tell Claire dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, where's that boyfriend of hers anyway?'

'Hasn't she told you yet?' Of course she hadn't told them yet, who would want to tell there parents that they just broke up with someone then have to face all these questions about it at dinner, he lied for her so she could just maybe be a little happier at dinner.

"He had to go visit his grandparents, he would have changed his plans if he knew about the dinner sooner, but he didn't so..'

'That's understandable; I don't get Noah's in such a hurry to meet him.' She returned to her cooking.

Peter knocked on Claire's door, 'I know its you Peter, you're the only one that always knocks.'

He walked in, 'Well what if one day I walked in on you getting changed.'

'Well, I guess you have a point there,' she could feel her cheeks turning red. Just the thought of Peter seeing her half naked, was nerve wrecking but at the same time she wondered how he'd look at her if that did happen. One day she'd find out.

'Well I just came in to tell you that dinner's ready in 10 and I know you didn't tell you parents about West not coming over, so I just told them he had to go to his grandparents place. I knew you wouldn't want to face you parents about him right now.'

Surprisingly she was handling the break up pretty well. She hadn't shed a tear since West left her. "I know I can always count on you.' she walked up to him and gave him another hug.

She stepped back from the hug and returned back to her desk but she stopped walking at the sound of Peter's voice.

'Claire I've been thinking about something all day and I can't let go of it, if I tell you can you promise me you won't get freaked out?'

'It's about what happened last night isn't it?' It was like Claire could read his mind now.

'It's more like what didn't happen.'

Claire bit her lip down nervously, it was about how they almost kissed, 'It was nothing Peter, you were just leaning down over me to see if I was alright, its normal to be that close to someone.'

'Is it unless… What I'm trying to say is…' Peter was having trouble getting his words out whatever he was going to say to Claire next could change their relationship forever.

'Ever since homecoming, how we met bumping into each other that way, I thought it was fate pushing us together. You were the one I was meant to save that night and you just appeared out of nowhere standing right in front of me. No one has ever made me smile the way you did in that hallway. Then when I absorbed you power and you brought me back to life I had never felt more exhilarated in my life. When you visited me the next day in jail and told me I was your hero, it was like you reawakened something in me. When I saw you again for the second time bringing me back to life, I couldn't help but admire how strong you really were. Then discovering you were my niece was little awkward because for some reason I still could never take my eyes off you. I thought I always had this need to be around you to protect you but I think it was more then that, like I needed you around me for another reason. You saved me from becoming like Nathan. You believed in me when no one else would. When we discovered Sylar had killed Ted and we ran back to that car I knew everything was coming to an end but it didn't matter because you would be there by side. Then when you had to shoot me and you couldn't I could see the pain in your eyes, I knew at that moment that we were probably all we had, and the only ones who could understand each other and how much I was leaving behind. Then when I saw you again after finding out I wasn't really your uncle, all those feeling escalated into something else. Every morning when I wake up your in my head, I notice each time you smile the way you flip your hair and everything about how you look each day. I can always tell how you're feeling and I'm the only person that can change how you feel. You always do the same for me too. If you're not the one for me Claire I don't know who is.'

Her breathing became heavy just staring at him, taking in everything Peter had told her. He had poured out his heart and soul into her and she knew she felt the same way.

Peter wasn't sure whether or not he should do what he was going to do, if Claire hesitated their bond would disappear as if they were never friends, related or anything. He had decided to take a chance, he could read her thoughts but he still wasn't sure whether she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Peter moved closer to her, his face moved closer to hers while his arms encircled her waist and without any warning he crushed his lips against hers, openly devouring them as she responded with the same desire to kiss him. Her lips felt soft and warm and all he wanted to do was push harder against her with his lips, wanting more and for there kiss to never end. He pulled his lips away from hers, to see the expression on her face. She wasn't scared or frightened after he'd kissed her, she moved her hands up to his chest and could feel how fast his heart was beating. She stood on her tiptoes preparing to initiate the next kiss.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell had rang and they stopped what they were doing. Claire's hands dropped down to either side of her, Peter still hadn't removed his and rested his head onto hers. They could feel each other's warm breath against their faces, there breathing still not slowing down.

'I have to go and um get that.' Claire moved her head back, giving Peter back his hands, rushing out of her bedroom.

Peter followed her, was she really going to forget what happened, she had kissed him back maybe now she realized it was a mistake after she had hurried away from him so quickly. He watched her from the other side of the hallway open the door to West out of all people. He turned on his super hearing watching them, he was being pathetic and apologizing over and over but what was worse was that Claire forgave him, kissing West even. _How could she do that after the kiss they had and all the things he had said to her. Was she just playing around with him, stringing him along because she felt sorry for him? He'd never know what would have happened if the doorbell had never rang._

Claire walked with West passed Peter to the kitchen, as they walked Claire turned her head around catching a glimpse of Peter's eyes on her. What was she meant to do? She was hurting Peter and her self, she didn't want to hurt West anymore then she had. Could her and Peter even work? He was so much older and experienced then her. She had never been kissed like that in her entire life.

As soon as Claire and West walked in the kitchen she saw the uneasiness in her dad's eyes.

'It's okay Dad, he knows what you did, he still remembers you.'

'Claire. Don't tell me he knows..'

'That I'm indestructible, dad he's just like me and after what you did how could I not tell him.'

'Claire you know why. We don't even know this boy.'

Peter was watching Noah and Claire argue, she felt kind of sorry for her but was thrilled to see that Noah hated West as much as he did.

'Well get to know him now then.' Claire crossed her arms and her dad was looking at her about to explode up at her but didn't.

'Fine!'

West put his hand out, 'It's nice to meet you Noah.'

Noah didn't taking his hand, 'It's Mr Bennet.'

Claire led West to the tale instructing him to sit next to her, to her luck Noah sat opposite him while Peter was opposite her.

The food was finally served, Noah hadn't stopped asking West questions about his powers, where he lived and Peter's eyes had watched her the entire time, finally it looked like Noah was lightning up to West unfortunately for Peter.

"So West,' Noah asked 'How did you and Claire first meet?'

Claire interrupted 'He was actually the guy that almost ran me over on my first day of school, you remember don't you.'

Noah changed his tone again, 'That's pretty wreckless driving, I know Claire's indestructible but you could have easily hurt someone else.'

West wasn't going to argue with Claire's on that, Noah probably saw him as dangerous.

''I just got my licence.' It was all West could say to excuse what he did.

Sandra then finally got her chance to talk, 'so you're they guy that brings a smile on my Claire's face at the end of each day, you must know how much you mean to her.'

'Stop it mom you're embarrassing me.' She looked at West who was smiling back at her and that was more then Peter could take. He waved his hand telekinetically under the table so his pager would go off. Everyone at that table looked at him, and Peter looked down at his pager pretending to look concerned, 'I'm sorry, I have to go. The hospital needs me.'

He didn't wait for anyone to respond back and just left the house. Noah was curious as to why Peter appeared to look so mad when he left, 'Is everything okay with him.' The question was directed at Claire 'You know how Peter gets about his patients, he's probably worried about one of them and getting paged this late at night can't be something good.'

'You're probably right. So West, how many times have you flown my daughter exposing her powers to the public?'

**Guess what happens ****after a kiss? Find out nxt chapter. West won't be around for too much longer. and sorry about how long Peter's speech was.  
**


	7. Riding in Cars with Boys

**Here By Me **

**Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

** I'm in a really weird mood because I've never really updated this quickly, I just got really paire inspired. Yeah the chapter title's weird but I just saw this movie last week and it seemed to fit this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Riding in Cars with boys**

Last night Peter had actually gone to the hospital, and slept in some patient's room for a couple of hours before he returned home. As soon as he got home for once Claire wasn't sitting on the couch waiting for him. In the morning Peter tired to sleep in this time. He didn't want to face Claire; he didn't know what to say to her anymore. Last night had changed what they were to each other, they'd never feel comfortable around each other like they use too. In his eyes she had rejected him. He looked over at his alarm clock and it had 8:00 am, as much as he wanted to avoid her and sleep it might seem unusual if he didn't have breakfast with the Bennet's like he usually did. He didn't want them asking questions about something being wrong. Peter threw on a t-shirt and some pants and headed to the kitchen.

Claire was doing the same thing, she was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, she had to wake up and get ready for school, she had overslept enough but she didn't know what to say to Peter anymore, things were different. She wanted to be with him as much as he did with her but she was scared and she had another boyfriend as well. She finally decided to get up, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. As soon as she left her bedroom door what she hadn't expected was to collide right into Peter. Her clothes ended up all scattered on the floor. Peter still hadn't looked at her and focused on helping her pick up her clothes, she did the same. Until there fingers brushed against each other on the last item of clothing. Peter finally looked at her and she could she the hurt in his eyes. Noah came walking passed making Peter break there stare and stand up.

'Peter, I'm kind of running late for work, is it okay that you take Claire to school?'

'Actually I….' Peter wanted to say no, what he would say to her during the entire car ride. But he had to, he really didn't have any other excuse not to, 'Sure.'

Noah left and Claire was beginning to leave, 'Claire.' She turned around, had he forgiven her for what she did to him last night. 'Uh, just call me when your ready to go.' She nodded her head and went straight to the bathroom.

The whole car ride had been the most awkward experience of Peter's life. They hadn't spoken one word; he pulled up in front of the school. Before she got out he finally had had enough, 'What happened last night, you kissed me back didn't you'.

Claire's eyes met his intense gaze, 'Yes.'

Peter was frustrated, 'then why did you pretend like it never happened?'

'Peter this is all new to me, and West well, he's my boyfriend.'

'And?'

Claire gave up with him and sighed looking in front of the car, Peter did the same, then all of a sudden he didn't know how, but there lips once again were pressing hard against each other. They kissed one after the other, never coming out for air. Claire's hands were sliding underneath Peter's t-shirt, Peter moved closer to her, kissing harder. He was holding her closer him, pushing her body more into his then they finally came out for air. Claire ran out of the car at that moment and slammed the door shut. 'Claire.' Peter called out to her, she did want this but why was she still with West?

Claire could no longer deny her feelings for Peter, she had to find West and break up with him, she wouldn't cheat on him. She didn't find him until lunchtime at his locker.

'West is there somewhere quiet where we can talk?' West had nothing to worry about this time, he had met her family finally even though it hadn't gone well he felt like there relationship was stronger then ever. They went outside where there weren't any people around.

'West you've been a great boyfriend, you really have, you've never done any thing wrong and I don't know what I would have done with out you here, which is why after this I hope things won't have to change, well just a little.

West was listening still not sure at what she was getting at. 'West I, I don't feel the same way I use to about you, I don't think I can be your girlfriend anymore.'

'What?'

'I know this came out of nowhere, but I just see you more as a friend, every time we kiss I just don't feel anything more. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends.'

He was about to let her hear how angry he was, and how he knew Peter was the cause of all of this, but if they were still friends then it was only a matter of time until he could get her back. Peter wasn't the only one that knew how to come between a relationship.

'I just need some time to think.' He walked off on her, she felt sick inside for a second. Not from breaking West's heart, but physically sick. She was burning up and before she knew it she had passed out on the floor.

She woke up and she was sitting in the first aid of her school, with a nurse waving a small torch over her eyes. Her head was till sweating. 'I'm Tracey, can you hear me.'

'Yeah, I really don't feel that great though.'

'Your temperature's a lot higher then normal, I'm going to send you home, I just need your phone number to call someone to pick you up.'

She gave the nurse her details, and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

Peter was there in literally 5 minutes, the nurse was really shocked at this, 'How'd you get here so fast?'

Peter had flown. He panicked as soon as he heard that something had happened to Claire, 'I was in the area. Where is she, is everything okay?'

'Claire's just in that room, her temperature is extremely high and we found her passed out on the floor and brought her here.' The nurse said as she pointed to the next room.

'Thanks.'

He walked in and saw how weak she looked sitting there. She opened her eyes, 'Peter?'

'Yes, your dad was busy at work and your mum wasn't home, how do you feel?' Peter put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

'It's weird, I feel kind of nauseous and I'm just so hot and tired. I'm meant to be indestructible, as far as I've known I've never gotten sick.'

'It's probably just the flu or something; guess you're not immune to everything.'

Claire got up to stand, but immediately felt dizzy and had to sit down. 'Don't get up, okay. I'll just carry you; remember you're not that heavy.' He smiled at her, he had to make her feel better right now despite the resentment he had toward her for still being with West, and it pained him to see her that way. Peter lifted her in his arms as Claire wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

'How did you get here so quickly?'

'I flew, I was worried.' Claire let a weak smile form around her lips; he carried her out of the school and flew them back home.

As soon as he got there, he lay Claire gently on the couch and phoned Noah. Noah asked Peter if he could stay with her, after all Peter was a nurse and Noah would be home after work. He didn't sound too worried, and thought it was just the flu like Peter did.

He picked Claire off the couch and put her down on her bed. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform which didn't look comfortable to sleep in.

'Where are your pyjamas?'

'Second draw on the right.'

He got one of her bear one's, and put them next to her on the bed. She moved her arms and tried to sit up to get changed, but she couldn't. Her arms felt heavy to hard to lift.

'Peter can you..?'

'Yeah.' What was the big deal dressing her, he had to do it for some of his patients at the hospital, but this would be a first seeing Claire in her bra and…. he just couldn't think straight right now; he just had to concentrate and be careful in how he dressed her.

'Lift you head.'

She did, and he lifted her blue cheerleading top off her, slowly. His hands brushed skin as he did and yep, she just had a bra underneath. It was pink, with lace around its cups, maybe he stared a little too long he didn't know at least his hand hadn't touched her there at all. He quickly grabbed the pyjama top next to her and buttoned it up on her from top to bottom almost again touching her where he shouldn't. Peter was too focused on this to notice the big smile Claire had on her face at watching Peter. Next was her pants, he considered pulling down her skirt but he did not know how he'd react seeing her panties for the first time. Instead he put them on her one leg at a time underneath her skirt, his hand brushing against every inch of her skin again. When he successfully had them on her he pulled down her skirt.

'Thanks.' Claire said still smiling.

'It's what I'm here for.' Peter could not hide the redness that had formed around his face.

'Now I have to take your temperature.'

'Yes, Nurse Peter' she was mocking him.

Peter laughed again, it had been a while.

After the thermometer had done its job he was surprised to see it had gone up to 50 °C.

'Peter what's wrong?'

'It looks way too high for the flu, like something else might be wrong with you, I guess we'll just wait and see if it passes until you dad comes home.'

He put his hand on her forehead; she was still burning up so much. Peter's touch sent tingles down her spine again, west couldn't even do that with one touch.

Peter knew he should go and let her get some rest while waiting for her dad. He announced 'I'll be in the lounge room if you need me, just call out.'

As he started to get up, Claire grabbed his hand and blurted out, 'I broke up with West.'

'Good.' Was all he said? He didn't know if this time the break up would actually stick again, since what happened at dinner.

'Peter I broke up with him for you.'

Peter was sitting next to her again, and leant down to kiss her again softly. When he pulled back, she smiled and he did as well.'Please don't leave me, can you stay here with me?'

'Remember Claire, I'd never leave you.'

'Peter, what you said last night and why I ran out then and today, I was just scared, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I never want to screw things up between us. I wasn't choosing West over you, I never could.'

"I really thought I'd lost you forever last night. Especially after what happened in my car.'

'That will never happen.'

Peter was lying down comfortably beside her, Claire rested herself on top of him and he had his arms around her, 'I can't believe how much more comfortable your bed is from the couch.' He smirked and now Claire was laughing.

'Well you do know your always driving me to school from now on, and I'm not taking no for answer.'

A couple more hours went by and they were both asleep. They hadn't moved at all, Claire was still wrapped securely in Peter's arms. Claire felt pure happiness, being with Peter this way; it definitely helped her forget about how sick she was really feeling. They didn't even notice when West flew passed her window, he had learnt the truth, Peter had taken her away from him and he would pay for it one day.

When they finally woke up it was because of Noah arriving home.

Peter went back to sitting upright on Claire's side and taking her temperature again, she still didn't look well at all.

Noah came to Claire's room and walked in going immediately to Claire, 'How are you feeling Claire bear?'

'Not any different from before.'

Peter's eyes grew wider; Noah saw this, 'What's wrong?'

'It's her temperature; it's gone up to 100 °C'

'No, that means, no it can't be?'

Claire was panicking, 'what is it Dad, I meant to be indestructible, why is this happening to me?'

'I think you might have the shanty Virus.'

**Note: I had all these ideas in by head before the second season even aired and wanted to stick with them, so my virus thing may be different to what happened in season 2 and how it can affect people. And I don't know much about what different temperatures mean.**


	8. How To Save a Life

**Here By Me**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is really confusing, don't know where these ideas came from but I had them a while ago and I still wanted to write about them, hope this chapter makes sense!**

**Chapter 8**

**How to Save a Life**

'What's the shanty Virus' Peter looked at Bennet, his eyes were full of fear.

Bennet looked at Claire, he didn't want her to know how bad the situation was. 'Peter can we talk in the other room?'

'Why can't you tell him here? Just tell me dad, I want to know what's happening to me.' She pleaded with him.

'Claire, Dr Suresh, Matt and I have been working to bring down the company.'

'What? You said you wouldn't do this stuff anymore, remember no more lies!' Claire was yelling but her voice became muffled, she started coughing, she was even too weak to yell.

Peter moved next to Claire holding her head up, 'Claire, just relax, okay.' Claire nodded in response to Peter then glared at her dad.

'The company knows a lot about this shanty virus, Suresh's sister had it and Molly had it last year, but she was able to recover from it unlike…'

'What do you mean recover from it? What are you trying to say?' Peter was madder then he should be now.

'This virus can only affect people with abilities, no matter what these abilities are. Shanty, Dr Suresh's sister didn't survive it because Suresh was born too late. Molly was able to survive the virus because of Suresh. Suresh's blood is the only thing that can save Claire.'

Peter and Claire were trying to process everything Noah had told them. Claire could die from this unless they had Suresh's blood.

'So we have to get Dr Suresh.' Peter figured out.

'Yes. And there's no time to waste, so Peter could you fly to Mohinder and bring him here, I don't think Claire's in any state to travel anywhere.'

Peter didn't want to leave Claire's side but he knew this had to be done; she had to survive this virus. 'Okay.'

Peter wanted to caress her face or kiss her one last time in case when he got back she might be gone, but he couldn't in front of Noah. His eyes met Claire and she knew how much she meant to him. He hurriedly left the house flying into the sky.

Half an hour later Peter was back with Mohinder, Peter literally ran to Claire's room to make sure she was still alive. Claire's family were all by her side and Claire had only gotten worse. Mohinder entered the room with a worried expression on his face.

'Did Peter explain everything?' Bennet talked to Mohinder.

'Yes, but it looks like the virus is spreading much quicker then other patients I've seen with it.'

'Can you save her?' Bennet's face changed he no longer had hope that Claire would be alright.

'The virus affects people with abilities in different ways. It spreads faster in some people and slower in others. I think it might be too late.'

Peter yelled, he was scared, 'What do you mean too late!'

'Peter by the time my blood tries to heal hers, the virus would of spread too far. I'm not sure my blood can work on her.'

'Then what about on me?'

'What do you mean Peter?'

'As you know I picked up up many powers while I was gone, some I don't know how, my memory is still a little fuzzy. Anyway I have this ability that allows me to absorb an aspect of an individually called transference. What if I transferred Claire's virus into my body, you said it progressed at different levels in different people, maybe it won't spread as fast?'

'No, Peter.' Claire told him straight away. She had been quiet the whole time giving into the pain that ran through her from the virus, but there was no way she was going to kill the man she loved so she could live. Then she realized that she loved Peter and couldn't live with out him. Then Claire noticed a strange look in Peter's eyes, almost like he knew what she was thinking.

'I think that might be out best option' Mohinder stated.

Noah leaned in to Claire, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you have your whole life ahead of you and Peter will most likely be able to contain the virus for longer then you can. Peter I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that you're doing this'

'But Dad….' Claire was pleading with all of them not to do this. Peter hadn't been the one infected, it wasn't right, he couldn't always save her.

Peter firmly told Claire, 'Claire it's my decision and I don't really need your permission to do it.' With that Peter grabbed Claire's hand and let his power surge through his and Claire's body. Claire tried to squirm her hand away from him but he was too strong. Once the transference was done Peter collapsed ion the floor and Claire immediately shot up from her bed.

'Oh My God, Peter!' She knelt down beside him putting her hands on his face, trying to see if he'd lost consciousness. 'Peter?'

His eyes blinked opened, tears threatened to spill out of Claire's eyes. Mohinder instructed, 'Okay let's get Peter onto the bed, and I'll begin the blood transfusion.'

'I'll never forgive you for this Peter.' Claire half jokingly told him. Claire took hold of his hand and he didn't pull away. Noah didn't mind how close his daughter was with Peter, Peter was all Claire had here and someone Claire could to relate too because of her ability and Peter needed someone to hold onto.

Mohinder injected his blood into Peter, 'Now I'm not sure how long this will take, it could take hours or days and there was no way we could of took that chance with Claire. I think we should take turns in monitoring him in case something happens.'

'I'll stay with him first.' Claire volunteered straight away.

Noah interrupted, 'We should probably call Nathan to let him know what's happening.'

All the Bennets and Mohinder left the the room and shut the door. Claire climbed on the bed next to Peter, gently caressing his face.

'Please don't ever do that again.'

'Why, because you might kill me.' Peter began to laugh, but that stopped when he had a coughing fit of his own.

'Peter, I think that's a sign that you should stop talking.'

'Aren't we going to talk about how you said that you love me?'

Claire was still shocked that she had even thought it and she was scared of how much she cared about Peter. Most of all what scared her was that he could read her thoughts, had he been reading them the whole time he was here?

'Peter, can you read my thoughts?'

Peter forgot that Claire hadn't known that, 'No….yes, sorry I haven't learnt how to control this power yet.'

'Sure. Please don't do that ever again.'

'Well I'm glad I did, because Claire I'm in love with you too and its not the first time I realised this, did you mean it when you said it?' Maybe Claire had just said it because she thought Peter was going to die.

'Peter, I've just never been in love before until you that is, I meant what I said but I want to take things slow for us, this is all new for me and I'm not ready to..'

'Claire I wasn't talking about that. We don't need to you know.'

Claire looked embarrassed. They were facing each other while lying next to each other on Claire's bed, she knew he was more experienced in these type of relationships and she didn't know how to act.

Peter made her feel uncomfortable again, 'Your right we don't need to talk, we can just do this.'

He leaned his lips down to her, she reached up kissing him softly back, she pulled away for a minute, 'Please Peter, never do that again, risking your life for mine. I know you're stronger and more powerful but your not always, you can still get hurt.'

'But not with you around, and you should know that I'll never stop saving you. I'll do whatever it takes.'

'Just don't die okay.'

'I promise.'

Claire smiled and continued to kiss him. Peter put his arms around her and that's when she felt Peter shaking, she left his arms sitting back up.

'Peter, are you feeling okay?

He couldn't stop shaking, something was wrong; she hadn't even been like this with the virus.

'Get Mohinder' Even his voice was shaky.

'I'll be right back.' Claire ran out of her room.

Claire had this sick feeling in the middle of her gut that this transference thing was a really bad idea. 'Mohinder, Mohinder!'

By the time Mohinder had arrived at Peter's side, Peter had already lost consciousness again.

'What's wrong with him? Is your blood doing this? Or is the virus getting worse?' Claire's mind was filled with too many doubts.

'I'm not sure Claire.'

This time she let the tears run down her face, this was all to real. Peter could die and it was all her fault. Claire just stood there frozen, looking at the state Peter was in, there was nothing she could do.

Mohinder had stayed with Peter's room overnight on a chair in the corner Claire's bedroom. Noah had ordered Claire to go get some rest, she used Peter's room. Its not like she could sleep anyway, she couldn't stop thinking about Peter. His bed sheets smelt like him, she was reminded of him everywhere. She was sick of waiting around to go check up on him, she had to know how he was doing, as soon as the sun started to rise she walked into her room where Peter was still the same as yesterday, it looked like he hadn't moved at all. Mohinnder was still sitting in a chair at the other side of the room but he was fast asleep.

Claire sat next to Peter on the bed. She gently caressed his forehead, she also felt his heart beat with her other hand to check he was still breathing, he was. What had she done to him? 'Peter, please come back. I love you okay, there I said it out loud. I think I always did too, I tried to deny whatever I felt for you when I found out we were related, it was like my whole world had stopped because I knew all this could ever be more than some secret crush. I think I knew you felt the same, the way you'd look at me after I'd look at you, we just wanted what we couldn't have. And now we can have it, were not related and all we seem to do is run around each other, but we don't have to anymore, all you need to do is come back.'

She looked at him, waiting for some sign of response that he had heard her or that there was a chance he was coming back from this. Claire's eyes became watery again; she didn't think she'd ever stop crying if Peter didn't come back.

She looked to the other side of the room when she heard Mohinder waking up, how could she have been so careless like that, revealing her true feelings to Peter with someone else in the room, she hoped Mohinder hadn't heard what she told Peter.

'Claire, what are you doing here?'

Good it looked like he hadn't heard anything, Mohinder hadn't even known Claire was there. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'He's more than just some friend to you isn't he?'

'What? What makes you say that?'

'Noah may not notice it, but the way Peter was willing to sacrifice himself like that for you, and the state he was in when he came to get me, he was like someone who had just lost the only person he loved in this world. He's strong, he's only holding for you, you should probably keep talking to him, it will help him come back."

'Thanks, Mohinder for not judging us.'

'There's nothing to judge, you two are not that many years apart and you can't help who you fall in love with.'

Peter knew he was having another one of those dreams that would probably come true later again like the last time when he had collapsed as soon as he left the police station. It was the same feeling, everything felt too real. He woke up in the dream standing, wearing a black coat, he walked down the empty streets, he heard someone scream and he knew it was Claire, he ran further down the street turning the corner to find Claire standing with her dad facing Sylar. She was wearing her light blue cheerleading out fit, the scene before him looked like the same image from painting Noah had showed him.

'Claire, run. I can take care of this." Her dad was yelling.

'No, I'm not leaving you.' Claire said back.

'Well that's good then, two for the price of one." Sylar evil grin was showing.

Bennet did the only thing he could and aimed at Sylar with a gun, the bullet left heading for Sylar's head, but Sylar was a lot smarter then Bennet gave him credit for, Sylar telekinetically turned the bullet in the opposite way so that it was heading straight for Noah, and it successfully hit him in the eye.

'No, Dad!!' Noah's body fell backward collapsing on the floor and Claire bent down to cradle his body in her arms.

'Now it's your turn.' Claire Bennet stood up, Peter had never seen her so angry before, she was trying to stand up to Sylar, but she wasn't capable of going up against him. Sylar started telekinetically slicing her head open like he had done so many times before but he had never gotten that far with Peter there.. Peter had to do something, he lunged at Sylar trying to throw him across to the other side like he had at the bathroom in Claire's school, but his powers weren't working. Then Peter tried to push Sylar down but his hands went through Sylar's body like he was a ghost. Peter was just as helpless as Claire and what was worse was that he had to watch Claire die right in front of him. He heard her screams and watched the pain she was going through, he couldn't stand to see this, he was her protector, how could he have let this happen to her, he watched as Sylar completed his task and Claire's eyes rolled over turning white, Peter screamed, Sylar had really killed her.

Claire stood up from Peter's bed as he woke up screaming like he had some bad nightmare. Peter finally snapped out of his dream, becoming calm again seeing the worried look on Claire's face.

Claire immediately moved forward hugging Peter and he did too just as tightly, they were practically suffocating each other, but it was for good reason, they had both thought the other was dead.

'Peter what happened? Why were you screaming?'

Claire had never seen him so scared like that in her life. She leaned her head onto his chest, while Peter's arms remained wrapped around her. He was about to speak but noticed Mohinder's prescence, 'Mohinder, I just hugged her because I… uh..'

'It's alright Peter.'

Claire looked up at Peter making eye contact, 'He knows, I didn't tell him somehow he figured it out on his own.'

'I guess we have to be more careful then, don't we?' Peter smiled back at her.

Mohinder had to interrupt their little reunion, 'Now, Claire if you would just remove yourself of Peter, I'd like to run a few tests to make sure he's alright for good now.'

Claire laughed, 'Sorry, I'll let you do that. I'm just going to tell Dad and everyone else that you're okay now.'

Claire couldn't wipe her smile off her face, Peter had come back to her, he had survived and everything was back to normal again. It still scared her though, how much Peter's condition had affected her this much.

She stared back at him before she walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen, but as she was walking toward it, she could hear another male voice; she wandered who it could be. She arrived at the kitchen to be greeted by Nathan, she just rembered then her dad had called him, of course he would have come down here as soon as he had heard about Peter.

Nathan greeted her with a hug and she hugged him back, 'How are you holding up Claire, you don't look that sad?'

'That's because, Peter just woke up, and he's going to be okay I think.'

Nathan's face immediately lit up, 'He is, that's great news Claire. Can I see him?'

'Mohinder's with him now running a few more tests but I don't think he'd mind?' Claire led Nathan to her bedroom.

Mohinder moved away and Nathan went to Peter kissing him on the forehead, 'My brother risking his life for my daughter again, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'I said I'd protect her.' Peter couldn't really say something like '_you know I'd do anything for her.'_

'I know, I'm just glad you're alright. Claire and Mohinder could you give us a minute alone?' They both walked out, but Claire stayed by the door to listen in on what they were going to talk about, Peter wouldn't hide anything from her anyway.

'What is it Nathan?'

'When are you coming home Peter?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well you have to start living your life, you can't be forever protecting Claire. Monty and Simon miss you and it's about time you moved on from this whole destiny thing and found someone to spend the rest of your life with.'

'Nathan, I still have to stop Sylar, and besides I found a job as a nurse here.'

'Peter you know what I mean, you've got to start living your own life. Promise you'll come back home after you get him once and for all? I'm sure Claire will come stay with us whenever she wants to as well.'

'Okay Nathan.' What was Peter meant to stay? That he couldn't leave because he had now become involved with his daughter and never wanted to be without her. He had to tell Nathan what he wanted to hear, at least for now.

'Good, well I better go, Ma, Heidi and the kids want to know how you're doing, rest up.' Nathan hugged his brother and left the room. Claire made a quick escape from the bedroom door so Nathan wouldn't see she had been there the whole time.

After Nathan left, the rest of Claire's family had gone to check on Peter. Once Mohinder had finished running more tests, Peter had felt well enough to fly Mohinder back home. Claire hadn't spoken to Peter since she had overheard what he had agreed to with Nathan. She was now in bed, it was late but she was too sad to sleep knowing that Peter wouldn't be staying with her much longer. Once Sylar was gone he'd be gone as well. She thought that she meant so much more to him, after that big speech he had given her the other day, and she had thought now that he loved her but if he was willing to leave her just like that maybe he didn't.

Claire saw her bedroom door open; Peter entered her room quietly so Claire's parents wouldn't hear him. He went to lie down next to her but Claire turned her head the opposite way.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me for something?'

'No.'

'Claire.' He put one of his hands on her shoulders, to let her know that he was there for her and he could tell her anything. Claire still wouldn't face him.

'I heard you and Nathan talking.'

Peter ran through his mind what they were talking about, and now he understood why Claire was so upset. 'Claire I only said those things to Nathan to get him off my back, and there was nothing else I could really say. I didn't mean anything that I said to him. Once Sylar is gone for good, I'm still going to be staying here with you if you still want me to.'

Claire turned around to face him slowly, 'I overreacted didn't I?'

'You had every right to act that way, but now that that's settled, nothing is in the way of us finally being together.'

'Really? So can you stay with me tonight, you know just to sleep, I missed you too much last night?'

'If that's alright with you, we seem to find away to sleep with each other by accident anyway.'

Claire looked guilty of something for a second, 'On that night at prom, it wasn't really an accident, I didn't do it on purpose but I knew what was going to happen.'

Peter laughed, 'I knew it and I went along with it, now good night Claire.'

Peter wrapped his arms around Claire's body and rested his chin above her head.

'Goodnight.' Claire smiled, she couldn't believe Peter was holding her like this. He was so close to her, she could feel his body against hers, and every beat his heart made. It felt so good to have him in her bed with her. She hoped that every night would be like this.

This was only the beginning for Peter and Claire.

**Sorry this chapter is so late again I guess it's expected by now! Also thanks for all the reviews! Can't believe I reached 50! Yay!**


	9. Everything Changes

**Here By Me**

******Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**(Beta'd by Ariannette)**

**I guess I'm not only a homework procrastinator but a fic one too, lol. Sorry I'm totally running out of ideas for this story but I have the sequel planned out which is so different, so I think there's only three more chapters left for Here By Me. ****It gets rated r later in the fic read this bit only if u want to, this fic isn't meant to get too smutty but more fluffy then anything.**

**Chapter 9**

**Everything Changes**

"Peter, stop it." Claire couldn't stop laughing.

Peter had cornered her into the laundry room, nuzzling her neck. Her parents were home and they had been using every moment they could to hide away and be with each other. There was _no_ way Claire's dad would ever accept their age difference so their relationship had to remain a secret, but it wasn't as bad as he seemed and it was more fun then anything for Claire.

"Peter, the washing just stopped, my mum's going be here any minute." She looked at Peter seriously.

"Well don't you have to go to school now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Am I going to be late to school?"

"That all depends on you." Claire knew what Peter meant. Making out with him as much as possible was all she wanted to do and it was hard with her parents not knowing what was going on between them, so she agreed immediately.

They walked out of the laundry room holding hands then let go of each other as the entered the kitchen. Claire sat next to Lyle and Peter sat opposite her as they began eating breakfast pretending nothing was going on between them.

Claire had to make sure it was okay with her dad first that Peter could take her to school. "Dad. Peter said he's fine with driving me to school today."

"Thanks Peter again, you help us out too much."

"It's fine, I don't start work until much later anyway."

"This might be too much to ask but would you be able to pick Claire up from school later on as well? Sandra's got this dog show and is staying there overnight, Lyle's already arranged to sleepover a friends place and I'm going away on a business trip." Noah was of course lying about going on a business trip he was meeting up with the Haitian to check up on an old friend of his, Mohinder and Noah had found someone that might be able to help them bring down the company.

"Sure." Peter was fine with that but he didn't see how worried Claire looked.

He probably didn't realize yet but this meant they were going to be spending the night together alone for the first time. Claire wasn't sure why she was scared about the idea of them alone together, but she was because she knew deep down that Peter would want so much more from her but she just wasn't ready yet.

"Noah can I talk to you for a second in the other room?"

"Yeah sure, Peter."

Noah knew he was probably referring to the study, Peter was still trying to help Noah take down the company anyway he could. Before he left Claire looked at Peter strangely. She had noticed how much closer her dad and Peter had gotten she needed to know what they were up to, maybe Peter would tell her if she asked.

"What's wrong Peter?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Yesterday, while I was unconscious I had this vision, well I think it was a vision, it looked very similar to what might happen in that painting that you showed me."

"What did you see?" Noah started to appear very anxious; he had to know if there was a way to stop his death.

"I saw Sylar chasing after you and Claire. You had a gun and you aimed it at Sylar, but he…." he paused, trying to find the words.

"Peter you have to tell me what happened, there's still a way we can prevent this painting from ever coming true."

"He used your gun against you, you took a shot at Sylar but he made the bullet aim for you instead and it hit you."

"Okay well I guess I won't be bringing a gun a round me then."

"Wait, that's not all."

"What could more could Sylar possibly do, I'm the only one that looks hurt in this painting."

"How do you know Claire's not hurt in the painting, you can't see her face and more importantly….. her head." Peter's voice grew Shaky, "I saw Sylar slicing her head open completely this time."

Peter looked at Noah and noticed the horrifying expression forming over his features. No father wanted to how their daughter would die.

"Noah, I don't know where I was when this all happened, but I can promise you that I'm not going to let Claire out of my sight, what I saw is not going to happen."

"I'm going to talk to Mohinder and see if he's found a way to get rid of Sylar for good."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks for telling me Peter." Noah patted Peter on the back and left for his meeting with Mohinder. Peter looked on, hoping that Noah would find a way from preventing Sylar from causing anymore harm.

- -

Claire hadn't really been paying attention in class at all day, she didn't even notice that West was sitting behind her watching her every move.

First she couldn't stop thinking about Peter, how great it was that they weren't hiding from each other and being together. Then she thought about how fast things were moving between them, they had just jumped into everything so quickly, near death experiences didn't help much. They hadn't even been on a date but they couldn't help that, Claire's parents would ask questions if one day she told them peter wanted to take her out to dinner.

All that really mattered was that now they truly knew that they loved each other, Claire just wasn't sure whether she wanted things to go any further yet though. But when she thought of that she was back to stressing out about the fact that her and Peter would be completely alone at her house after school for the first time.

They wouldn't have to be careful that they might get caught by her parents, there'd be no interruptions, but maybe Claire needed that, to stop herself from taking things to far with Peter. Or maybe she was ready to take things to the next level? Maybe?

"Çlaire? Remember Me? Claire" West was waving his hand over her face, "The bell did ring."

Claire had been too caught up in her thoughts again to notice, "Oh, hi West. Guess I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" West asked her, he knew why she was probably with Peter, but he'd have to become closer friends with her if he ever wanted her back.

"This whole big thing happened yesterday, it's complicated but lets just say it was a really _long_ day."

"Okay…So what are you doing after school?"

"I don't know yet, why?"

"I'm just really freaked out about this math test on Wednesday and I wanted to know if you'd help me study. You know, since I know you're good, your smart at _everything_."

"I'm not that smart!" Claire laughed, "But maybe tomorrow, I'm sure I'd have to ask my dad first and he's not in town at the moment anyway."

"He isn't?"

"Yeah some business trip and my mum's not around too, so tomorrow, is that okay?" Claire was glad she and West could still be friends, he was like her in a way and he'd always been a great guy and he hadn't done anything wrong with their break up it was just her. And she was scared to be completely alone with Peter tonight but Peter wasn't the type of guy to pressure her into anything, so tonight would be great because she'd get to be with Peter without having to hide their relationship from anyone.

West was going to have a serious fit in front of Claire if he didn't leave now, Noah wasn't in town and he mum either. Peter being with Claire alone just set off something inside him, all he wanted to do now was kill Peter.

--

As soon as Peter and Claire entered the house arriving back home, Peter held Claire as they began kissing. He backed Claire all the way into the living room and on to the couch. She rested down on it while Peter got on top of her, but making sure their lips never leaving each others.

Claire kept gasping in between kisses like she needed some air but she still didn't stop, she just wanted Peter more. He pulled his top off and once again Claire got to see Peter half naked the second time and he was so hot. She lightly caressed his chest and back roaming her hands all over him.

Peter's hand then began to slide almost under Claire's skirt, now this was what Claire wasn't sure she was ready for. Things were going to fast again, she was thankful when Peter's pager went off.

He got off her and held it up, "Shit. Sorry I have to go to work."

"It's okay; I'll see you later I guess." Peter smiled, and kissed her one more time before putting his top back on and heading out the door.

Claire knew Peter probably expected her to wait up for him like she always did _especially_ tonight that they were alone, but then she thought she could avoid all the awkwardness and never have to confront Peter about the whole 'sex' thing if she was asleep when he got back. So instead she just headed for her room putting on her pyjamas.

--

By the time Peter had gotten back Claire was dressed in her pyjamas trying to sleep. Peter thought this was strange; she always waited up for him. Then he realized that Claire really hadn't been herself at all today, he listened into the door trying to hear her thoughts.

"Claire look you don't have to hide from me, I know your not sleeping I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Claire nothing is going to happen until we are both ready, okay?"

She didn't say anything right away, and Peter got nervous. He wasn't sure that she actually believed him, but when Claire opened the door and let Peter in her bedroom his nervousness went to rest.

He stood before her and raised one of his hands to gingerly tuck a strand of her hair under her ear, "Claire you know I'd never take advantage of you like that."

She sighed, "I know, it's just-Your older and I thought you'd expect-"

"Do I really look like that type of guy to you Claire?"

Peter leant in to kiss her and she nervously kissed him back. Like earlier that day their kissing became intense. Neither one of them would pull their lips away from each other or come out for air.

Claire began lying back on her bed with Peter following her kisses on top of her, then he stopped realizing what they were doing, "Sorry."

"Peter, its okay. _I_ want this."

"What do you mean? You just said-"

"I want you, I'm ready. Forget what I said before."

"Claire you've been avoiding me all day so we wouldn't end up doing something like this." he let a dry laugh out, quite confused with her impulsive decision.

"Peter I love you and there's no one else I'd ever want to be with, this feels right. I'm ready, trust me." He stared into her eyes trying to read her thoughts for any doubts, but she had none, she was telling him the truth.

"Okay." He kissed her again lying down on top of her. Claire's hands lid underneath his top feeling his back. Peter helped her take off his top but making sure to never leave her lips.

They were both panting by that time and as Peter started kissing her neck Claire gasped his name out loud, "Peter".

She did not expect to feel like this way from the way he was kissing just her neck. Then he pulled away looking at her for reassurance that she still wanted to do this, "Peter, I want this."

Peter began unbuttoning her pyjama top one button at a time. Claire started feeling nervous, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and she'd never been this exposed in front of a guy before. Peter noticed this, "We can stop anytime."

"No I'm just a little nervous, as if you can't read my thoughts anyway." Claire smiled.

"If it helps I'm more nervous then you think."

"But you've done this before"

"Yes, but not with someone I've loved this much before." he smiled at her and she blushed.

Peter was done unbuttoning the rest of her top, he opened it up then continued trailing kisses from her neck down to every inch of her breasts. Claire's breathing rapidly increased. She started running her hands down Peter's back then through his hair, Peter moaned at how good Claire's hands on him felt.

He moved his kisses down to her stomach until his lips met the top of her pyjama pants. This was the second time taking her pants off but he still felt uneasy about doing it, all he had to do was look at Claire and know that it was okay, she really did want this as much as him.

They both weren't really thinking about what was really happening, they were just completely giving in for once with no one being able to finally stop them.

**If you want to read the rest which is R rated, copy and paste the following live journal link and where its bolded r rated, okay i can't post the link here but its at the top of my profile.  
**

**Nxt Chapter the painting comes to life………**


	10. The Future Isn't Written in Stone

**Here By Me**

******Takes Place In Season 2**

**It's about Peter coming back with Nathan to see Claire and it ending in a longer stay because Sylar is still alive and out to kill Claire, so Peter has to live with the Bennet's to protect her. It's also going to be a non-realated paire fic, not that i'm against incest or anything. As Peter protects her he begins to develop feelings for her because he sees her in a totally different way now and Peter's and Claire's recent closeness sparks lots of jealousy from West. It will be very anti-West. Also, plz forgive my spelling and feel free to to criticize it as its my first fic and I don't know if i'm any good at writing.**

**Sorry guys that this chapter was so late again, you can say it I suck.**

**Chapter 10**

** The future isn't Written in Stone**

Morning came and the sun reflected on Peter's face causing him to stir wide awake, he looked down to find Claire's naked body lying comfortably on his chest, he didn't want to wake her but he couldn't resist fiddling with her golden hair through his fingers. A little while after she woke up as well, 'Hey' Claire smiled looking in Peter's eyes.

'Hey yourself' Peter kissed the top of her forehead lightly. Then Claire jumped at the sound of a car engine.

'What's that?' Peter wasn't relaxed anymore. Claire got off Peter and looked outside her window, it was her dad! He must have come home early! Claire quickly turned around to face Peter, 'My dad! You have to get out now!' Peter immediately jumped out of Claire's bed scurrying for all the items of clothing he had shed last night.

'He wasn't meant to come back today.'

'My Dad's always been unexpected.'

Claire then heard the front door unlock, Peter could see the fear in her eyes, he couldn't help but always read her thoughts and the thing she was afraid of the most was Peter getting caught by her dad, and her dad forbidding Peter to ever see Claire again.

'Do you have everything?'

'Yes, and you should get dressed too, and also no one will ever be able to keep us apart anymore, Claire, you have to know that.' He kissed her passionately to reassure her, and let his lips linger there for awhile then before Claire knew it he had disappeared again in his invisible mode.

'Claire, sweetie, are you up yet?' her dad knocked on the door. Claire looked around at her clothes still lying everywhere on the floor, she didn't have time to put everything on so she made sure her panties were safe under her bed and as fast as she could she pulled up her pyjama pants and did up the buttons on her pyjama top just as her dad opened the door.

'Sorry, I was still sleeping.' Claire admitted to her dad and waited for a response to see if he was buying it. Then Claire watched as her dad's eyes surveyed her bedroom.

'You must have had quite a night last night.'

Claire panicked; could her dad already know that she had slept with Peter?

'What do you mean?'

'Well look at your bed Claire, no wonder you were still sleeping when I got home, bad dreams?'

Claire let out a sigh of relief, 'I really don't remember. So… how was your business trip?'

'Good, went well actually.' Noah wasn't lying this time, the person Mohinder and Noah had met up with was able to give them the information he needed on Sylar.

'Okay, well I better get ready for school.'

'Yeah you shouldn't be late.'

'By the way dad I wanted to ask you something.' Claire was always so scared of her dad no matter what guy it came to.

'What is it?'

'West wanted to know if I could help him study today after school for this maths test we've got coming up.'

'Fine, but you have to be home before dinner.'

'Thanks dad.' Claire went up to Noah and gave him the usual Claire bear hug.

'Okay well I'm just going to go get something to eat, I'm starved.' Noah headed for the kitchen.

'Peter you look happy this morning.' Noah noticed the bright grin on Peter's face as he entered the kitchen.

'Really?' Peter knew why, he had the most amazing night of his life with Claire last night, he really resented Noah for retuning back so early and making Claire jump out of Peter's arms so quickly but he couldn't be more happier at how well things had been going between him and Claire. He knew no that she loved him and trusted him more then anyone else in the world.

'Yeah, anyway when you have a moment, I've got some news to share with you about what happened at my um.. business trip.'

'Sure, I'll meet you in the study in 10 minutes?' Peter wanted to rush off and quickly talk to Claire about last night, just to make sure that she felt the same way as he did about last night.

'Make it 20, I'm gonna drop Claire off at school since I have the day off today.'

Peter's face dropped, he really wanted to see her again before school and he couldn't bare to already be apart from her.

Claire then entered the kitchen dressed in her cheerleading outfit, 'I'm ready dad.'

'Okay let's go.' She looked over her passed her dad, and she had the same look on her face as Peter. They couldn't be with each other again now, even though they really wanted to. Claire wandered if it would always be like this, if they'd always have to be hiding their relationship. Claire followed her dad out the door and took one last look at Peter and then she hoped Peter would be able to read her thoughts, _'Peter, I love you and just so you know last night was truly the best moment from my entire life.'_

And that's all Peter needed to know. Peter realized this would always be a problem for them; he'd never get to be alone with Claire whenever he wanted to.

-

As soon as Claire arrived and class and saw West, then she realized she forgot to tell Peter the most important of all, what she was doing after school. Her dad knew and was probably going to beat her to it now, Peter would think that she was lying to him behind his back; she didn't want to ruin things between them now that they were so perfect.

-

'Sylar's in town again, the person Mohinder and I met up with found out Sylar's still killing people around here to gather more powers, he's just very quick and good at doing what he does.'

'That sun of a bitch, I should of killed him when I had the chance.'

'Don't blame yourself Peter; you saved Claire, that's all I really care about.'

'Noah I don't think Claire should go to school anymore, Sylar could attack her at any moment there, she should stay here and let us protect her. I can locate Sylar then and finish him off myself.'

'Are you sure your ready to take Sylar on?'

'I don't really have a choice, I have to be ready.'

'We'll have to wait until dinner then to get Claire out of school.'

'Why is Claire coming back home so late? Sylar could attack her at any minute. We have to start..'

'She's staying back late at school to study on some test with West, so she won't be back until after that.'

'And how is she getting home.' The were no other words to describe what Peter was feeling better then pissed off. What was Claire still doing just hanging out with her ex boyfriend without even mentioning it to him? Was something going on between them behind his back? But that wasn't the real concern he had, if Claire walked home alone from school it would increase the chances of her being vulnerable from another attack by Sylar, and even if she walked home with West it wasn't much better, there was no way he could protect Claire with just his flying ability, he had to go and drag her out of school even if Claire would get mad at him thinking Peter couldn't trust her around other guys.

- - -

When Peter arrived at Claire's school he still couldn't shake off his fury, and he didn't want Claire to see him look mad but he really thought that after last night Claire would have been able to trust him completely. He finally decided to head to the library but to his surprise Claire and West were nowhere in sight. Would they have gone to his house? Would Claire really lie to her dad and go to West's house instead? Peter tried Claire's cell, he waited and it went to message bank. Claire wouldn't have her phone turned off, she knew how much danger she was in, then the thought hit Peter that maybe West was one of the bad guys but her really didn't know if he was just thinking that way out of jealousy, he decided to call Noah and this time he was going to tell him the truth about West's power.

- - -

'So we're just getting your books then going back to the library?'

'Yes, Claire that's it. God you must think I'm so stupid for leaving them at home.'

'No West its fine, except I'm normally the forgetful one.'

'So what'd you get up to last night?' West asked casually, Claire immediately blushed as soon as he asked her. She remembered last night so vividly but it looked like she couldn't really talk about it to anyone but Peter.

'Just watched a movie, what about you?''

'Tried to do to study more on this test I'm apparently going to fail.'

'You won't West, not with my help anyway.'

The kept walking down the foot path and Claire grew a little uncomfortable in the area they were walking in, it was completely deserted. No cars, no people, almost no sound barely.

'Claire what's wrong?'

'Is this street always so empty?' She asked West half afraid, something didn't feel quite right.

'Relax Claire, this area is always quiet I'm used to it.'

'Okay.' Claire still thought something was wrong she kept looking around everywhere for some sign of anyone.

'My house is just around the corner, I'll be right back.'

'Can't I come with you?' Claire didn't want to be alone right now and she had always wandered about West's parents.

'Is it okay if you wait out here? My parents are kind of worse then your dad.'

'And all that talk about how I had to tell my dad about you, well I'll have to get you back one day.' Claire winked at him.

'I'll hold you to that.' Then West left Claire completely alone in the deserted street.

As soon as she heard West's door slam start she was startled by another presence, one that she couldn't see. She walked further down the street the opposite way from West's house searching for whatever might also be there with her.

Then she heard a sigh right behind her, her head turned slightly to meet Peter standing right in front of her.

'Why the hell did you just creep up on me like that, have you been here the whole time?'

Claire sounded pissed off, she probably thought her new boyfriend was stalking her also now.

'Well?' Claire stood with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

'Don't get mad but…. there's something I've been keeping from you.'

'What is it? Peter you know you can tell me anything?'

'When I was unconscious from that virus I had this dream and it was more like some premonition of the future, I've had one of these dreams before and it almost came true. Anyway, your dad he hasn't been being completely honest with you either. Mohinder and him are working to bring the company down…..'

'And you're telling me this now?' Claire looked out outraged at Peter, even though Claire may of lied about going to see West, Peter was holding so much more from Claire.

'Wait, there's more. Your dad discovered this painting that was drawn before Isaac was killed. It shows us I think and your dad….and my dream was of that painting.'

'What was in the painting Peter?' Claire yelled, she needed answers she still couldn't believe the only person she could trust had been lying to her for so many weeks and her own dad again!

'You were fine but your dad, he .. didn't look so good and my dream showed something else.

'Peter, stop trying to protect me I've been through enough to handle the truth.'

'In the painting your dad was..' Peter didn't want to say dead to scare her so again he lied 'he was pretty badly hurt, and in my dream he was again but you were………..killed right in front of me and I couldn't stop it.'

'Oh, Peter.' Claire knew that Peter wasn't trying to hurt her by not telling her the truth sometimes it was better just not knowing it, she rested her head on Peter's chest and he held her for a moment.

'But why were you here following me then, why did you have to be invisible?'

'I was trying to find you because your dad and I thought you might be in trouble, and that's when he told me you were with West at the library.' It was Peter's turn to be angry now.

'Peter, I forgot to tell you about that. After what happened last night then in the morning we were just so rushed and I didn't have time to say anything.'

'It's okay Claire.' Peter sighed, 'But when I didn't find you guys at school I thought about it and the thing is I don't think I trust West around you, we hardly know him, you don't even know who his parents are and look where he bought you, so I followed you to make sure you'd be safe.'

Claire pulled away from Peter stepping back completely, 'Are you jealous is that it? I can't believe you'd say something like this about him, all he can do is fly, don't you think if he wanted to kill me he would have done it long before you came here.'

'Of course I'm not jealous, well maybe a little he is you ex boyfriend but this has nothing to do with that, your dad has me convinced more then ever that he is more of a threat to you then you realize.'

'Peter does my dad know about what West can do, did you tell him?' Claire pressed Peter for an answer, she was already angry enough at Peter right now.

'Claire I had to tell him, he kept asking me these questions a couple of weeks ago and now it kind of makes sense, Sylar can't be working alone and..' Peter looked sheepishly at Claire, would she buy his pathetic excuse?

'Peter I want you to leave.'

'I'm not going anywhere, and I'm definitely not leaving you alone with him, weren't you listening to everything I just said, aren't you afraid that my dream or that painting that was drawn could come true.'

'The future isn't written in stone Peter, and I don't like you very much right now.'

'I wasn't around to save you in my dream so there's no way I'm leaving you until I know Sylar is out of our lives for good.'

'Fine!' Claire yelled at him. 'At least me go tell West why I have to leave all of a sudden.'

'Whatever.' Peter sighed again while he watched Claire leave but then he noticed she stopped walking and just stood still.

'I just remembered I can't go inside.'

'Oh and why is that?' Peter spoke sarcastically.

'Because he doesn't want me to meet his parents just like I didn't want him to meet mine.' Claire glared at Peter.

'So I guess we'll just wait.'

'I guess so.' Then Claire just faced the house looking away from Peter.

Ten more minutes went by and finally Peter broke their silence. 'He's been in there awhile Claire, may be he forgot about you.' Peter immediately regretted saying that as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he couldn't believe how childish he was acting.

Claire began to argue with Peter yet again, 'you know what……… Dad?'

Peter turned around and saw Noah's car, what was he doing here and how did he know where West lived?

'Noah?'

'What are you guys doing here, I thought Claire was meant to be at school?' Noah asked really surprised.

Peter answered for her in a smug tone, 'She waiting for West to get his school books for the library.'

'Claire.' Noah said her name as if he was mad at her, 'Why aren't you at school, Claire this lying has to stop you didn't even tell me that West had a power.'

Claire then glanced over at Peter felt betrayed then looked back at her day, 'I thought you said you'd stop lying to me dad as well, aren't you working to bring down the company with Mohinder? More lies!'

Peter stepped in and tried to be the rational one, 'Look who cares about who lied about what, what are you doing here Noah?'

'Mohinder gave me a lead on where….sy..' Noah stopped mid sentence realizing what he was about to say. He didn't really want Peter to know how foolish he was being going up Sylar alone.

'What the hell Noah, you saw the painting why would you go to him alone!'

'Well Peter maybe you should check you messages on your phone, I didn't want to risk loosing his whereabouts with Claire's life at stake.'

'Claire we have to get you out of here now.' Peter panicked, Sylar could be watching them anywhere through a window or around the corner just waiting to launch an attack on Claire.

'Peter go fly her out of here, I'll be waiting.'

'I saw what happens in that painting there's no way in hell your staying here alone, and please don't tell me you brought a gun.'

'Well you think I was going to come with nothing Peter? Fine how does this flying thing work?'

'Well that's what I'd like to find out.' Peter, Claire and Noah all turned there heads to see a smug looking Sylar with a evil smile forming on his lips.

Sylar immediately used his telekinesis to eliminate the weakest person there, Noah. Noah's face met the cold had brick wall and as soon as he hit the floor Claire could see her dad's blood running down on the cement floor.

'Dad?' she yelled with tears pouring on her face, she tired running to him but Sylar stopped her holding her standing still with his power. It was almost like he had paralyzed her.

'Let go of her now' Peter cried out he then telekinetically flung Sylar to the floor and Claire fell on the floor as soon as she was out of the paralysis Sylar had put her under, Peter immediately rushed to her side to make sure she was okay. Then Noah used this chance to try an aim for Sylar's head with his gun, Sylar would be probably too weak now to use Noah's gun against himself. Noah was so very wrong, as soon as his bullet left his gun he saw Sylar's eyes flicker open and his evil grin spread on his face again and Sylar was able to fling his hand and direct the bullet back towards Bennet, but Bennet knowing what Sylar was aiming for moved his position so the bullet hit his hip instead. At least he had less of a chance dying this way.

'Dad, NO!!' Claire screamed louder this time, what Peter told her about the painting was coming true, she should have taken Peter more seriously and never followed West back to his house, everything was all her fault, her dad on the verge of dying. If she had of let Sylar just take her brain no one else would have to hurt anymore. But it was too late for that, and all she could feel was the rage and anger building up for Sylar, how he had no remorse for killing anyone even her friends just to get to her.

'Now it's your turn Claire Bear.' Did Sylar just call her Claire bear? Only her dad was allowed to do that, Claire lunged a Sylar and punched him hard in the face, but then Sylar grabbed her arm and twisted it back, and Claire screamed in agony. Peter cringed, his hands gripped tightly together, he was mad, Sylar hurt his girl and he wasn't gonna get away with it. Then Peter did something unexpected something he didn't know he could do quite yet, a surge of electricity shot through Peter's hand instantly shocking Sylar's entire body. Sylar was forced to let go of Claire, he wasn't strong enough to do anything right now. Then Peter took this opportunity to come close toward so that he could touch his arm, then Peter turned nuclear his body lit up but he was controlling his power so that it only effected Sylar, Sylar looked like he was literally on fire, Sylar was glowing as well as Peter, except Sylar looked like he might spontaneously combust at any moment. Peter was able not to let the radiation effect himself because of Claire's powers but Sylar couldn't handle it despite him having picked up this power also, his body just wasn't built to contain that kind of power.

'ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!' Finally Sylar was hurting and Peter was the one with the evil grin. And without a moments notice Sylar exploded into a million little pieces. It was finally over, well almost over, it was almost like Kirby plaza was happening all over again Peter hadn't stopped glowing Claire noticed and what was even worse was that she could see Peter was trying too. Was it too late? Had Peter let his power take him over too much?

**Okay this isn't originally how I intended to end the chapter but oh well I think I just wanted to finish at least chapter if I made this chapter any longer I was going to die!**

**Next chapter title- Chapter 11: Forever Isn't Long Enough (interesting…)**


End file.
